The Tournament of the Gods
by Anki-Shai
Summary: The Kung Fu Tournament, an event that reunites the best Masters and the best Fighters of all of China with one single goal: be the best there is in the arts of Kung Fu. This time Po would have to prove to China he deserves to be the Dragon Warrior.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer:** Kung Fu Panda doesn't belong to me, the whole concept is property of Dreamworks and each one of its producers, directors and other minds behind it. I'm merely doing this because, apparently, after watching the second movie inspiration has been following me around with some ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Invitation**

_"His Imperial Majesty,_

_Shu Han, Lord of the great and magnificent Empire of China,_

_Has deemed your skills as Masters of the arts of Kung Fu invaluable and, as such, has decided in his infinite wisdom to extend an invitation to the Kung Fu Tournament, celebrated every four years, that will take place in the Imperial City by the end of the Summer Solstice..."_

The rest of the letter was soon forgotten as the hand holding the letter trembled lightly. The news had been quite surprising. Never before had they been invited to these tournaments in such a direct way, mainly because Master Oogway had shown his disapproval to such events that dare to present Kung Fu as a mere spectacle for others to amuse themselves instead of the art it really was.

Master Shifu re-read the letter as his ears twitched with every sound his students made while training. He knew there was something in the content of the letter that was bothering him. There was something he was missing but couldn't pin point what it was.

With the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, Master Shifu went directly to his students. Smiling with amusement he knew of a certain Kung Fu Master that would be very pleased hearing about this Tournament.

* * *

><p>It was an extremely dangerous situation; the shadow provided by the dark column was enough to cover him and hid him from prying eyes. His back was pressed against the column as his eyes moved from left to right before resting on another figure. This one hanging from one of the beams on the ceiling, both eyes connected and with a single nod they both went out of their hiding places ready to attack.<p>

With a pretty amused smirk, the Master of the tiger style bent over with her left leg stretched out and the right one supporting her weight. The semi-circular movement she did was enough to throw aside Monkey who had jumped from up the ceiling while her outstretch leg was enough to divert Po's uncontrolled race.

However, none of the Master's ever thought that playing tag with some kind of special ball filled with water would be dangerous. That was it until Po staggered forward, the ball in his hand balancing dangerously until it finally crashed…on Master Shifu's head.

The red panda didn't even have a time to react; he only felt the cold and wet contact from the water filling the ball all over his head and body. His eyes opened really wide as his body, clothes and the letter he had with him got soaking wet.

There was a long, tense silence in which each one of the Kung Fu Masters stood frozen in place. All of them with astonished and fearful expression on their faces.

Monkey and Mantis were readying themselves to point to the really culprit of the whole game. Crane was trying to make his presence unknown from his Master, while Tigress and Viper stood still, maybe if they didn't move Master's Shifu twitching eyebrow and clenched fists wouldn't get to them.

Po…well, Po was trying to hide the smile forming on his face while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ma-Master Shifu!" he exclaimed under the even more horrified expression of his friends. "I…we…" Po chuckled nervously as Master Shifu narrowed his eyes at him. "You're 'it'?"

Po could hear several palms hitting their respective foreheads while the Red Panda growled loudly. "Panda," Po gulped looking with his eyes the help from the others but receiving some shrugged shoulders. "You know the drill, right?"

Uh-oh, the usage of 'panda' was never good for Po. And as soon as Shifu said the following words said Panda understood. Po's ears lowered in disappointment as he understood what Master Shifu was asking. It wasn't the first time he had to do it, but every time was really a tiresome task.

"Yes, Master." Po started dragging his feet when Shifu stopped him with a hand gesture.

"Before you go, I need to tell you all something." This time all six students perked up in curiosity moving closer to the wet Master who glared at Po before showing them the letter.

"I received this morning a letter from the Imperial City." There was a collective gasp; each one of them looked at each other with certain surprise.

"The Imperial City?" asked Tigress with a light frown. "What does it say, Master?"

"We have been invited to the Kung Fu Tournament."

This announcement was received with certain shock from his students. All of them were dumbstruck while Po's eyes seemed to be gleaming with a strange light. "Wow! Are you serious? 'We'? As in 'we' including me?"

Shifu took a deep breath to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, Po, even you were invited."

"Oh, wow, I….YES!" the sudden scream coming from Po startled his friends as Po started babbling about the 'awesomeness' and 'incredibleness' of the event and how he felt really lucky to have been invited.

"Po? Po?" Master Shifu tried to call Po's attention much to Monkey, Crane and Mantis amusement as Po started hitting invisible enemies while naming the amazing techniques Master Ox and Croc showed last time. "Panda!"

"Oh, Master sorry, you were saying?" said Po looking back at Shifu barely holding back his enthusiasm. This time Shifu did roll his eyes.

"As I was saying," he cleared his throat looking at Po with a serious expression, though the softening of his gaze spoke about the changes in Shifu's heart regarding the Dragon Warrior. "Even you were invited."

"But, Master," interrupted Tigress who felt a pang of guilty before continuing. "We've, sometimes, turned down those invitations."

"What? Why?" asked Po with a hint of incredulity in his voice.

Master Shifu nodded his head as he tried to open the letter. Once more he glared at Po but the Panda was too busy watching the letter to notice.

"I know, however, this time is different." Shifu frowned as the nagging feeling he felt early was back. "The Emperor himself wrote the letter, signed it and sealed it. Not attending would be a direct insult to him and all China."

Master Tigress frown deepened as her eyes met Shifu's ones, "so, in other words, we don't have a choice?"

That was it.

That was what had been nagging Master Shifu since he read the letter. In other times, they would receive the invitation as a mere formality, how could the Imperial City made a Kung Fu Tournament without inviting one of the most important representatives of the art? But they had always found a way to turn down said invitations, and even when they couldn't their participation had been a mere formality. Nothing too big or eccentric.

But those invitations were made for the general Kung Fu Masters, wrote for the Emperor's scribes or the Masters council. This one was different. None of the former letters carried the seal and coat of arms and even the complete name of the Emperor.

"Yes, that's right."

"Who would turn down such an invitation?" interrupted Po who seemed horrified at the idea. "I mean, this is an opportunity to meet the other Masters! We would get to know them and see their awesome fights! I can even get some autogr…"

Po trailed off as the Furious Five and Master Shifu looked at him. He chuckled flustered, clearing his throat. "Right, I mean, we can get together and compare techniques and share…you know? Eh…mmm…"

"Action figures?" commented Monkey with amusement, Po glared at him.

"No, I was gonna say wisdom." He said.

Mantis snickered while eying Po, "sure, you were."

"What wisdom?" replied Crane.

Shifu sighed calling his students attention, "I think this is something we all should meditated about. You may have the rest of the afternoon free."

The Furious Five shared some smiles and Po was about to commented when Master Shifu poked him with his staff. Po turned around and saw the satisfied smile on his Master's features.

"Dragon Warrior, I think a task worthy of your title is waiting for you."

"Oh, but Master, I…" Master Shifu interrupted anything Po may have said with his hand raise.

"Not a word, Panda." He grumbled. "I think you should remember, once again, why we don't create games that we're not ready to take the consequences of. Now, you can go ahead, I will meet with you after I change my clothes."

Po sighed sadly as he turned around making his way out of the training hall. He was so engrossed in his thoughts about unfairness and lack of humor from Shifu's part he never noticed the pair of yellow eyes following his every move.

* * *

><p>The afternoon came with a soft warm breeze in contrasts with the dark clouds in the horizon. The sounds of laughter and conversation were dancing around the establishment in which Po, along with Mantis, Crane and Monkey were sharing a drink and a game.<p>

Po was still weak and hungry after the six hours of torture Master Shifu liked to call 'training to reform stupid games create by Po'. Well, Master Shifu didn't call it like that, but Po was pretty sure that's how it should be named. He had spent hours making push-ups at the top of a hill while Master Shifu made him recited different extracts of the Kung Fu Scrolls. Every time he got some of the contents wrong Shifu would put another weight or rock on top of Po to 'equilibrate' the process.

He looked at the cards on his hand and sighed. He didn't get this game and would surely lose to Crane. They always did. Besides, he was hungry, tired and kind of sleepy. Po pouted while taking another card. He wanted to take a bath but the girls decided today was the day they would use the thermal baths back at the Palace. After a pretty fair and decisive fight, Tigress and Viper earned the right to use them the whole day. What were they doing for over an hour there? Well, Po learnt while Watching Viper and Tigress hit Mantis to not ask. It wasn't worth it.

"So, any idea why Master Shifu seem so hesitant about the tournament?" The question coming from Po made the rest of the males looked up at him. Crane looked at Monkey who also sent the same glance at Mantis, the three of them just shrugged.

"Well, it's a little complicated." Said Crane looking around them before leaning forward; Po tilted his head confused but leant as well as the others, all looking like big conspirators under the watchful and pretty confused eyes of some of the villagers.

"We never got the full story, you know? Master Shifu and Master Oogway seemed reluctant to share all the information." Said Crane in a soft conspiratorial tone. He had Po's undivided attention who never heard of this before. "Apparently the one who organized this tournament is a former student…"

"I heard it was a former friend." Interrupted Monkey frowning.

"Yeah, well, I heard it was Master Oogway's teacher." Said Mantis, Po's eyes went really wide.

"Master Oogway's teacher?"

"Shhhh!" said the other Masters to Po who had screamed rather loudly making everybody around them turned to look at them.

"Sorry." Mumbled the Panda. "But, this is huge, was he really Master's Oogway teacher?"

Crane rolled his eyes, "really? Didn't you hear me say we never got the whole story?" he said glaring at Mantis and Monkey, "there had been some speculations but really no one really knows. The thing is, apparently, Master Oogway had an old feud with the one who organizes all the tournaments and the one in charge of training the Emperor."

"I don't get it, so you usually don't go to the tournament because they are fighting?" Crane shrugged nodding his head. "I thought you guys always participate."

"No, we go there and watch, sometimes when some challenge is directly address to us we do participate, but otherwise we weren't oblige to even attend." Said Mantis. "But now…well…"

"Yes, apparently it was the Emperor himself who sent the invitation." Po looked just as confused as the beginning.

"Isn't he the one who usually send the invites?" The other Master shook their heads.

"No, it's the council of Masters, as a formality." Replied Crane. "But this time it was really official. They even sent the Real Eagles with the message."

"I still don't get what's so bad about it. I bet we're going to meet a lot of Masters and we're going to see some awesome fights." Said Po with enthusiasm that apparently the rest of his friends didn't share.

Monkey smiled lightly shaking his head, "Well, Po the difference this time is that, better we like it or not, we have to go and we are going to be the ones who everyone else is free to challenge. Without any consequences or any rules whatsoever."

* * *

><p>There was nothing like a free afternoon with a fresh bath and not sound of disorder. They have spent a really peaceful afternoon without the guys laughing, screaming and making annoying sounds in general.<p>

Most importantly, she and Viper had the bath for themselves.

Tigress sat with her back against a prominent rock that was located at just the perfect distance from the hills edge granting her a fresh atmosphere. Viper was resting above the edge of the bath letting her tail played with the water.

"This is definitely what we need." Commented the female snake while stretching out. "Since Gongmen City Master Shifu seemed pretty intense with our training. He's been especially hard on Po."

Tigress growled in agreement, her eyes were closed making it impossible for Viper to try and find out what her teammate was thinking. The events after Gongmen City had been confusing to say the least, it was apparent that Tigress behavior towards Po had changed but no one dared to say if it was a change for the good or bad. With Tigress this kind of things were always unpredictable.

"What do you think about the tournament?" Tigress opened her eyes and frowned when Viper turned around slightly flustered. The Master of the tiger style rolled her eyes having caught her friend examining her.

It had become a habit of Viper to try and 'figure Tigress out'. Right now, however, Tigress was more interest in what the other female thought about the invitation to the Tournament.

Viper lifted her head turning it in Tigress direction; she also had a frown while thinking about her friend's question, "It was surprising. But there is something bothering me about it, never before the invitation had been so formal."

"Or so mandatory." Complemented Tigress.

"What do you mean?"

Tigress shrugged, "Just that never before we were giving such a formal and direct way of invitation. Giving the nature of it, we can hardly decline this year. We must go whether we like it or not."

Viper went back to her resting position before a soft, amused smile appeared on her face. "Yes, but Po was really excited he was invited. I don't think we could have say 'no' even if we want it."

The mention of Po made Tigress tensed up and turned her head to the side. The kung Fu Master knew her friend seemed pretty excited about the idea but she had to wonder if he really knew what it meant for them the invitation. The same feeling of dread and longing she have been feeling for some time towards Po was back, Tigress really hated it. She didn't understand why her stomach felt so funny; it was a tingling feeling she used to compare with some kind of sickness.

After Gongmen City, she wasn't so sure.

"Yes, he seemed pretty excited about the Tournament." The tone in which Tigress said it made Viper looked over her friend.

Tigress had her head turned to one side and her eyes downcast with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"At least with him going with us and participating things aren't going to be boring." Viper giggled shaking her head. "Things with Po are never boring. Right, Tigress?"

"Um? Eh, yes, yes they never are." Tigress raised her gaze at Viper who was looking at her through narrow eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Viper blinked confusedly while Tigress seemed to just lower herself little by little under the water.

"No, just…asking." Commented Viper with her eyes still following her friend. This was strange and Tigress had just woken Viper's curiosity. The Kung Fu Master wouldn't rest until she knew the reason behind Tigress peculiar behavior.

For her part Tigress was just trying to hide from Viper's watchful stare. Really, she didn't need anyone forming any kind of ideas about her and…her peculiar behavior before she could know the reasons behind it.

Closing her eyes as she let herself feel the soothing caress of the warm water, Tigress mind seemed to go back to her main interest. By now, it didn't surprise her _this interest_ of hers took the form of Po's bright green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know, I know...another one. Oh, well, remember English isn't my native language and this was made in kinda a hurry state. Do not forget to comment and share with me what you think.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Making Preparations

**AN: **Yes, finally a new chapter for this story. I really hope I did okay with this one. But you're the ones who decided so don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

But enough talk, let's read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Making Preparations**

"Man, what are you doing?" Asked Monkey following with his eyes the movements of Po's arms. The Panda was turn with his back towards Monkey, he looked up his shoulder only to go back to what he was doing.

"Nothing." Monkey lifted an eyebrow and walked closer to Po who suddenly turned around covering with his big body whatever was behind him.

"You're not taking your action figures, right?" asked Monkey amused making Po open and close his mouth several times.

"Uh, no?" Po looked down before letting Monkey see what he had on his bag. There Master Monkey could see,not only the actions figures, that now include a Po-shaped one (a gift from Monkey after they returned from Gongmen City) but also one of the old posters that invited the population of different Kung Fu Masters to the tournament. Monkey smiled as he saw his and the others signatures, along with Master's Croc and Master's Ox one.

"You're taking the poster to make other Masters sign it?" asked Monkey lifting an eyebrow; Po felt his cheeks warm lightly.

"Well, what would you do?" said Po in his defense. "There are going to be a lot of famous Masters! I think I may even get the Emperor sign the poster."

This last part was said in a thoughtful manner to which Monkey could only roll his eyes. "I can't wait to see what the personal guard of the Emperor would do to you if you so much get near him."

"Hey, you should at least have a little faith in me." Said Po closing his bag and following Monkey out of his room making their way to the training hall. "I don't think the guard can do anything against my awesomeness."

Po's words were emphasize with a few punches from him while Monkey could only chuckle amused. The both of them made their entrance and Po almost trip with the training dummy and falling on his face with a loud thud.

A pair of small legs accompanied by a wooden staff stood in front of Po, the Panda looked up with hesitation to see Master Shifu looking down at him. "You two are late."

"Sorry, Master." Both of them replied while Po stood up. Master Shifu shot Po a strange glance before turning to Monkey.

"I already explain the others what they have to do for today," said Master Shifu indicating the other Masters who were quick to return to their tasks pretending they weren't hearing the conversation. "You can join them now."

Monkey and Po moved forward but the panda was stopped by the old Master. "Master Monkey will join them; you on the other hand will come with me."

Po blinked confusedly at the red panda that made his way out of the training hall waiting for Po at the entrance. Looking at the Five and then back at Shifu Po gulped following his Master.

* * *

><p>Master Shifu looked really serious and Po thought he was in for a hard lecture and a harder training for some reason or another. It wasn't his fault though; he had been fixing his bag like Shifu had told them. That was the only reason he was late for their afternoon training.<p>

"Eh, Master Shifu, where are we going?" Asked Po who was trying to keep up with the red panda. _For someone his age Shifu moved with agility and speed_, thought Po as he tried to keep up.

Master Shifu led Po to the Hall of Warriors much to Po's surprise. The panda opened his mouth to ask the question but Shifu spoke before he could do it.

"In three days we'll make our way to the Imperial City, Po." Said Master Shifu with seriousness, he turned around to look Po in the eye making sure the panda was paying attention to him.

"It is of the utmost importance for you to learn and control certain techniques that would help you succeed in this journey."

Po grinned unconcerned waving his hand before putting on his trademark pose. "Don't worry, Shifu. I'll defeat my enemies with the brightness of my awesomeness."

Master Shifu frowned and hit Po with the staff making the Panda pout and looked back at him.

"This is a serious matter, Panda!"

Po glanced at Shifu with pursed lips. _Uh-Oh, 'panda' usage…this is serious, _was all Po could think as the red panda shook his head turning around and making his way to the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu shelves.

"Oh, come on, Master! This isn't that bad! I mean, I'm really excited I get to participate in this tournament and I promise not to embarrass you or the others."

"Po, this isn't about you making embarrassing things or making others doubt you actually know something about Kung Fu." Said Shifu without looking back at Po who was sending a glare at Shifu.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Master." Mumbled Po but Shifu ignored him.

"Po, what do you really know about the Tournament?" Taken aback by the question Po went to answer immediately but words wouldn't come out.

He scratched his head looking a little thoughtful, he opened his mouth again and finally sighed defeat. "Well, I just know is one of the most important events in China and it usually involves all the best Kung Fu fighters around China."

Shifu turned around with one scroll he had picked up, he watched Po closely before nodding his head and indicating the panda he could sit on the floor.

"The Kung Fu Tournament isn't that simple, Po." Said Master Shifu. "The mere fact we were invited with such an insistence means that all of us, but specially you, are require to show the best of our abilities."

"Then, there won't be a problem!" exclaimed Po. "I'll just do my best with…"

Master Shifu silenced Po with a single look, "Like I was saying, in this tournament everything is allowed."

"I know, I know…Monkey and the others already explain it to me." Said Po who still didn't understand what the problem was.

Shifu lifted a single eyebrow while playing with the scroll in his hands, "really? Did they tell you the competitors are allowed to kill? That they are allowed to cripple their opponent?"

Po opened his eyes really big, "kill? They…they are allowed to kill?"

"Yes, this isn't just a show of abilities. This is a complete competition in which you will show others you are the very best. Even if by showing so you have to kill your opponent."

The Dragon Warrior sat there shocked and speechless for quite some time until his expression changed for one of pure determination.

"But…But, that's now right! Kung Fu shouldn't be used to hurt and kill others just because you want to show you're the best!" Shifu almost smiled at Po's outrageous reaction. "Kung Fu is about…you know…uh, being cool and saving those who can't save themselves and being a hero."

"That's why Master Oogway didn't like this _spectacle._" Said Shifu putting emphasis on the last word. Po looked over at Shifu who extended the hand with the scroll to Po.

"The real Masters always avoid fighting, we only fight when is necessary and other options had failed." Shifu looked directly into Po's eyes. "You're training isn't over yet, Dragon Warrior."

Po paid attention with his eyes gleaming with excitement as he grabbed with reverence the scroll that was given to him.

"To make sure you're ready for the upcoming tournament you'll be learning three different techniques from the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu"

Po let his eyes eyed the scroll as his whole body twitched with excitement, his hands barely holding the scroll. "You…you…this is one of the scrolls?"

"That's right and I trust you with it, to read and learn the basics of what is said before I can show it to you in a practical sense."

"Whoa, don't worry Master Shifu I won't fail you. I'll read it, learn what it says and then I'll be ready to face anyone." Then Po stood up and left.

Master Shifu stood there with his arms still outstretched his right eye twitching lightly. _He left without letting me finish what I have to say. Or explaining to him what I just handle him. And this is the legendary Dragon Warrior. Perfect._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Two days later -<em>**

There was a lot of disturbance coming from the Dragon Warrior's room. With an eyebrow raised and a half amused smile in place, Master Tigress made her way towards it. She still remembered the last time she heard the same kind of ruckus coming from Po's room; it had been two days ago after Master Shifu had just given to him a Kung Fu scroll to continue his training. Po had been so excited about it while reading and trying to imitate what the scroll said he had misplaced it and just noticed as soon as he had arrived to his room.

The poor Panda was on the verge of desperation when Tigress arrived to help him find it. It had been pretty amusing the creative ways in which Po's mind work, overall when his mind went over the different possibilities of how Master Shifu would punish him.

At the same time the Master of the tiger style couldn't deny how strange her body reacted every time she was close to Po. There was always a feeling of nervousness around her stomach along with a tingling sensation and a flustered reaction. Her body, specially her face, seemed to heat up every time he would mention how awesome she was or how incredible she looks. Even when Po seemed to linger on her; her body seemed to just react. That, obviously, without mentioning the fact her heart seemed to almost leave her chest whenever he smiled or speak directly to her. Or whenever they were alone.

Master Tigress frowned finding herself nearing the room, her hand stretched out to slide open the door when the voice of Viper reached her ears.

"_Po, it isn't that bad"_

"_It isn't that bad? Viper, do you know what are you talking about?" _Po sounded really freaked out and Tigress frown deepened, what was Viper doing inside Po's room? Were the both of them alone?

"_It is not. Look if you want I can help you."_

"_I know, I know you can…and I've been more than happy if you just…you know…" _This time Po sounded shy, almost embarrassed.

_What the hell are they doing?_ But even if she asked herself that, Tigress didn't dare to just step forward and open the door. It was as if something kept her glued to where she was.

"_You, silly Panda."_ This time Viper definitely sounded really affectionate and amused. _"Of course I'll help you. You know you can always count on me"_

There was a long silence in which Tigress felt her muscles tensed up in anticipation. She couldn't help but leant forward enough for her to hear what was happening inside but not enough for the people inside the room to notice her.

"_Thank you, Viper. So, how do we do this?"_

Viper giggled and for some strange reason Tigress imagined herself hitting away that stupid giggle. "_Oh, Po. Let me do it first then you can follow my lead."_

Tigress took a step backwards, she hesitated for a few seconds before turning around and leaving with a heavy feeling of sorrow and anger in her mind and chest.

* * *

><p>Inside the room Monkey and Mantis watched as Viper taught Po how to organize his backpack so the Panda could not only get his action figures, his poster but also the scrolls Master Shifu had given to him.<p>

"Thank you, Viper."

"It's nothing Po; really you should have gone to me first before going to those two." Said Viper signaling Monkey and Mantis. "You know their rooms so you should already know they aren't the best to organize anything."

"In my defense," started Mantis. "My room has anything in the place where I'm pretty sure I can find them"

"You mean in the place where you last throw it away." Whispered Monkey to Mantis who merely shrugged.

Viper rolled her eyes while she finished helping Po, she turned around and handed the scroll Po had lost just a few hours after Master Shifu had handed it to him.

"I can't believe you almost lost the 'Riding the Wind' scroll." Said Monkey. "I mean, Master Shifu would have killed you if he hears about it."

"Right, that's if he survives the news." Po, Mantis and Monkey snickered imagine Master Shifu suffering a heart attack while hearing Po lost one of the most important scrolls of the whole collection. The only one that exists out there.

"You guys shouldn't laugh." Said Viper holding back her own smile.

"Come on Viper, we know you want to laugh." The female snake shook her head to hide her smile while she finished closing Po's bag.

"All done, Po. You're ready to leave with us tomorrow morning." Po gave Viper a strong hug making Viper blush lightly.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably leave the scroll and then make excuses so Master Shifu doesn't throw you down a hill." said Monkey chuckling lightly.

"I think you guys are enjoying way to much the fact I lost only once this scroll." Said Po pouting at the other two males while Viper frowned.

"Wait a second, you already lost the scroll once?"

* * *

><p>Tigress sat on top of the main building of the temple.<p>

She was doing the breathing exercise Master Shifu taught her a long time ago. It was the perfect way to calm herself and meditated or to train the different sequences she had learnt or improvised over the years.

Right now it was just perfect to watch the stars and calm her sudden anger. She could still hear Viper's giggle and Po's words. It was disconcerting how strongly she felt about it, but it was even more disconcerting to not know the real reason behind it.

Tigress shook her head opening her eyes, only to almost fall of the roof as she found looking directly into Po's eyes.

"Po!"

"Sorry, Tigress. I didn't mean to scare you." Said Po smiling apologetically.

Tigress glared at him sitting straight looking as if nothing had happened and she hadn't been about to fall of the roof. "You didn't scare me. I was just…It was…part of my training."

Tigress wanted to hit something. She wanted to hit herself against something at saying such a stupid thing. Po blinked several times before sitting beside her, putting his hands above his knees and trying to cross his legs Indian style.

"Oh, cool! I've been trying to do that thing Master Shifu sent me but I haven't been able to discover how it works." Said Po shrugging. "But maybe, if you don't mind of course, I can train here with you for a little while?"

Tigress looked at him not believing the panda actually believe her reasons, she kept on staring at him until Po turned to her and their eyes met. As quickly as she had almost fallen she looked away flustered.

"Tigress, are you okay?" said Po putting his hand on Tigress forehead. The feline almost jumped at the contact putting Po's hand away with a movement of her hand.

"Yes, I am" she said rather roughly. "Now, let's start this training, Dragon Warrior"

Po whole face lit up with excitement as he sat straight. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Tigress felt her lips quirk upwards while trying to control her breathing, "The first thing we do is control our breathing. Feeling as we exhaled and inhaled, over and over." Po nodded his head eagerly following her instruction to the letter.

About an hour and a half later Po was laying on his back yawning, "So, are you ready for the trip?"

Tigress opened one eye and sighed, he had resisted the urge to talk for ten minutes. It was a real accomplishment, giving one last breath she laid beside him nodding her head.

"Yes, everything is ready for tomorrow." There was a moment of silence that was broken by Po once again.

"And are you ready to participate in this? I mean, for what I heard from Monkey and Master Shifu and even Viper this seemed to be a pretty serious competition."

Tigress turned her head towards Po, she had on a frown making her eyes gleam dangerously into the night.

"I am always ready, Dragon Warrior." Po gulped at the low tone, "The question is, are _you_ ready? Like you said, this is a serious competition."

"Me? I'm so ready I can't be more ready than…readiness." Tigress let out a snort shaking her head while Po tried to look completely convinced of his words.

"Really, I don't understand why you and Master Shifu are so worried about this." Said Po smiling at the night sky. "You guys are the best Kung Fu Masters there are out there and I've been learning everything I know thanks to you gys and Master Shifu, what is the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What is the worst that could happen, indeed. Have you guys noticed every time someone says that something bad happens? Well, that's as much of a spoiler as you're gonna get for the next chapter ^^

Now, remember English isn't my native language so there may be some grammar and spelling mistakes. Please do forgive them and be patient with me. I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Reviews are greatly appreciated so don't forget to do it.

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Imperial City

**AN: **New chapter, my dear friends. Thanks to all of you who review, add to their alerts list and to their favorite list. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

But, enough talk, let's read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Imperial City**

The trip became a complicate one as the beginning of winter caught up with them. They've been traveling for two days when cold winds and small snowflakes made their appearances in the middle of the trip. They were at two days of travel from the Imperial City and decided to stop at a small village hidden between a chain of mountains.

"I'm so cold." Mumbled Monkey hugging himself as he watched the snow fall outside the window. "Master, do you think we will make it on time?"

Master Shifu had a thoughtful expression while enjoying a bowl of hot soup, beside him Po and Mantis were fighting over the last rice cake. Tigress was watching with amusement along with Crane and Viper who were eating each of them their own respective rice cakes.

"I think we'll make it on time." Said Master Shifu putting the bowl down and grabbing the rice cake leaving Po and Mantis open mouth, frozen in place with their hands still stretched out.

"Winter is only beginning and the tournament doesn't start until the end of the week." Shifu turned his eyes to Po and Mantis who seemed to be glaring at him. "I think we should be fine."

The red panda looked out of the window and straighten himself up he turned to Po and the rest of his students. "You should rest, we'll be leaving early in the morning."

"Yes, Master." Tigress and Viper stood up to occupy the room next door while Po stood up to go over his bed.

"Po, come with me." Said Shifu walking down the door, the Dragon Warrior opened his mouth to protest when Shifu looked back at him. "Now!"

* * *

><p>The cold breeze of the late night hit Po directly in his face making him scrunched up his nose and wrapped his arms around himself. The night was dark, there wasn't a moon in the sky and the only source of light was coming from two lanterns hanging from the threshold of the Inn.<p>

Master Shifu followed Po outside the Inn, the both of them stood in front of each other with Po tried to stop his teeth for chattering.

"S-so….Ma-master?" Shifu lowered his left ear while standing up on his staff.

"Show me what you had learnt from the first scroll I gave you." Po looked at Shifu a little agitated before giving a hesitant nod.

Po closed his eyes, picturing the different stances and lessons about the breathing and right form. He put his arms to his sides and started with slow, standard movements meant for the breathing and the flow of the chi to start making its way to the body of the fighter.

Suddenly, in the middle of the starting of the exercise Po stopped. He opened one eye to see Shifu's reaction. The red panda had his left eyebrow raised and was looking at him with serious expression.

"Really? Only half of the first combo?"

"What? No, no I…" Po watched the expression on Shifu's face; he lowered his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, only the first combo."

The silence that followed his statement was scary. At least for Po who could see Master Shifu wasn't really pleased to hear he hadn't learnt anything. On the other hand Shifu was watching meticulously at the panda in front of him. Ever since Gongmen City, Po has grown way beyond his expectations in his path to learn the arts of Kung Fu. To have mastered Inner Peace in such a ridiculously short time was just another proof that Master Oogway didn't make a mistake.

It was obvious Po wasn't taking this matter seriously and Shifu couldn't blame him. To normal people, those who had never gone down the warrior's path knew nothing about this kind of contests. For them it was a mere spectacle, something to amuse themselves and to watch the ability others show in their own arts.

It didn't mean Po was such an idiot, Shifu had to admit and he even admired the respect Po showed to Kung Fu and the different Masters. But Po didn't understand how important or how corrupted this event could get. He didn't understand the kind of masters usually attended.

"Very well," said Master Shifu jumping down the staff and standing in front of Po. "You're not going to bed until you have mastered the first three combos in the scroll. Go bring it and we'll start."

Po opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it as he felt the sharp pain of the staff hitting his shin.

"Okay, okay, I'm going…there is no need to be so violent." He mumbled turning around and entering the Inn. Shifu merely snorted amused and prepare himself for a long, long night.

* * *

><p>The Imperial City was a magnificent palce located on the northern tip of China. It was one of the largest cities and thus the busiest of them all.<p>

The main door was facing Taihang Mountains and was protected by two platoons of ten rhinos. Merchants, visitors and, in this case, Kung Fu fighters and Masters were entering the city each one of them presenting the right scroll that allowed them entrance.

Po was certainly impressed. This wasn't like his visit to Gongmen City, this place was huge! He could only see far, far away from the main gate the red of the Imperial Palace while the inner gates to access the Forbidden City were barely visible.

The city was buzzing with activity, left and right Po could see all kind of people talking, laughing, and arguing. His eyes opened really wide, his feet moved exited as he saw for the very first time two legends of Kung Fu. Master Eagle and Master Roni, a middle-size fox, were speaking to each other while making their way up the street.

"Well, we're here." Said Mantis looking around from up Monkey's shoulder. "This is just as busy and…laden as it was eight years ago."

Tigress nodded her head frowning as some passersby's looked at them whispering to themselves. "Yes, and I see our presence is still a matter for rumors."

"We better keep moving." Said Master Shifu. "We'll be staying at the same place we stayed last time. We can rest before presenting ourselves formally in the Forbidden City."

"Yes, Master." Replied the others, Master Shifu nodded satisfied turning pretty slowly to look at his students.

"Now Po, I want yo…Where's Po?" Master Shifu was looking apprehensively form one place to the other noticing the panda wasn't anywhere closer to where they were.

Tigress, Viper and Crane all looked around before Tigress blinked perplexed, "where are Monkey and Mantis?"

* * *

><p>Po was running from one stand to the other, running with a happy smile on his face as he watched the different kind of food it was offered or the different Kung Fu articles some of the merchants were selling.<p>

He grabbed one action figure that was supposed to resemble Master Thundering Rhino. Po felt a tinged of sadness as he remembered how the Master had died. But, watching the work on the action figure, he noticed none of them looked the same as the ones he made.

"Ah, hello there young man!" said an old sheep looking at Po up and down with some surprise in his eyes. "I see you're looking at some of my products."

"Eh, yes, these are good." Said Po smiling politely at the sheep.

"The best I would say. Modesty apart, of course." Said the sheep chuckling.

"What are you doing?" the sheep's eyes moved from the panda to the golden Monkey and the Mantis that had jumped to Po's shoulder.

"Just watching. This place is amazing, guys." Po put the figure back on the stand before moving away, neither of them noticed the sheep's eyes following their every move.

"I know. This place has changed over the years, of course." Said Mantis. "It is still as busy and noisy as always."

"Though the food is really good." Commented Monkey.

"Now we're talking." Said Po grinning widely. "I'm really hungry. What should we try first?"

"How about some dragon fruit? The ones you can get from Mr Li are said to be the best."

The three male turned to the source of the voice. Po looked at her slightly impressed while Monkey and Mantis glanced at each other before smiling hesitantly at the newcomer.

"Oh, Master Monkey, Master Mantis." Said the female cheetah bowing at them. "If you two are here that means you…" this time she turned her hazel eyes to Po her lips quirk upwards as the panda waved at her. "You must be the famous Dragon Warrior we all have heard around here."

"Oh, no. I'm not famous." Said Po shyly, he didn't notice Mantis and Monkey rolling their eyes.

The cheetah chuckled stretching out her hand purring softly as Po took it. "It's always a pleasure to meet such a legend. My name is Xiang Ju. It's an honor to finally meet the legendary Dragon Warrior."

"Eh, thanks…it's…it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Po nervously. Never before he had a female this close or looking at him _that_ way. It was certainly disconcerting to see the interest gleaming in those enticing eyes.

"So, what do you say, Dragon Warrior?"

"Uh, say about…?" replied Po confused making the cheetah giggled amusedly.

"About that dragon fruit. I promise you won't regret it." Po's eyes lit up, he nodded his head.

"Okay, and please call me Po."

Ju smirked bowing her head. "Po it is, then."

Before Monkey or Mantis could interfere two beautiful bunnies intercepted their movements. "Oh, sorry, we were just looking at Ju. She always forgets to introduce us to powerful, handsome Kung Fu Masters."

"Yes, she always forgets about us once she founds someone that interests her." Said the other one.

Monkey opened his mouth to apologize and go after his friend before something bad happened but Mantis had another thing in mind.

"So, you want to meet a Kung Fu Master?" said Mantis. "Because Monkey and I…well, we're the best there are around here."

* * *

><p>"How did we lose them?" asked Crane to Viper who could only shake her head just as confused as the others.<p>

Master Shifu massaged his temple feeling a growing headache, he turned his eyes to Tigress who nodded swiftly before turning around and left in search for Po and the others.

"Come, we will wait for them at the Inn." Said Master Shifu to Crane and Viper who followed their master with relief sighs. They would have the opportunity to take a shower and rest while the others walked around the city before getting chastised by Master Shifu.

"I still can't believe we lost Po. Again." Said Viper shaking her head with Crane nodding in agreement. Both Masters almost ran into Master Shifu who stopped his walk and turned his head to his students.

"What do you mean you lost Po again?" Asked Master Shifu making Crane and Viper looked at each other warily. "When did you lose Po?"

Again Viper and Crane glanced at each other before, with some hesitation, Crane started speaking.

"Well, Master, you see…" Crane took a deep breath and started telling Master Shifu the story. "Back in Gongmen City…"

* * *

><p>"Yes, I'm a Kung Fu Master." Mantis was giving the two female bunnies in front of him a charming smile.<p>

"Oh, aren't you…too small to be one?" Monkey started laughing really hard behind Mantis whose eyes twitched in annoyance.

"No, not really. You see, Kung Fu is an art not everyone can mastered." Said Mantis who turned to glare to a still laughing Monkey. "It depends more on your abilities than your physical appearance otherwise the idiot behind me would be nothing but a stupid monkey."

"Say whatever you want, little guy." Said Monkey smirking, Mantis turned around while the two female bunnies shared an amused giggle.

"So, you two are really Kung Fu Masters? You have come to the Tournament?" asked a bunny with white and blue clothes.

"Yes, yes we came here to the Tournament." Said Monkey giving the female his own version of a charming smile.

"We…"

"…are dead." Both Monkey and Mantis winced, gulping as they turned around. Behind them was Tigress, arms crossed and her left brow raised glaring at her two fellow masters.

"Tigress, what a surprise." Said Mantis opening his eyes really big while trying to nod at the two females who were watching with curiosity at the newcomer.

"Master Shifu is waiting for us." Said Tigress rolling her eyes, she then turned to Monkey and Mantis before frowning deeply. "Where is Po?"

Tigress was ready to kick the answers out of Monkey and Mantis when the both of them merely glanced at each other in, what Tigress could only describe, as fear. She was getting desperate, massaging the bridge of her nose she tried to repeat her question when a known, annoying and disgusting giggle reached her ears.

"Oh, please, you must be kidding me!"

Tigress opened her mouth to say something when another familiar voice reached her, this time something cold and unpleasant settle in her stomach. "No, really. I'm not kidding at all. I still have some troubles with the stairs."

"Po?"

"Oh, boy." Mumbled Monkey when Tigress forgot all about Mantis and Monkey moving towards the source of the voices.

Tigress blood ran cold when she saw what was happening. In front of her was Po, he was scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed and nervous gesture, he was smiling shyly at the female in front of him. Said female was a beautiful cheetah, with shining yellow and black fur and big enticing hazel eyes. She was smiling broadly at the panda in front of her; the distance between them was getting from a normal one to a non-existent one.

"Po!" her mere exclamation of the panda's name made Po jump startled and turned around looking like a deer-caught-in-the-headlights. He knew that tone of voice, specially coming from Tigress. It only showed him the female tiger was mad.

"Tigress!"

The female cheetah turned her head to the side, looking Tigress up and down with a sneer on her face.

"Master Tigress." The title sound mocking in the cheetah's mouth and it only served to intensify Tigress glare to the other female. "It's been so long, Master."

"It's never too long to see you again, Xiang Ju."

"Uh? You two know each other?" asked Po a little confused. He was ignoring completely the dead glares shared between both felines. Tigress moved closer and purposely placed herself in front of Po, her eyes never leaving Ju.

"Unfortunately." Said Tigress who growled lowly at the cheetah's smile.

"Oh, please, Master Tigress." Said Ju trying to appear offend. "I'm always happy to see such a role model as yourself."

Po opened his mouth to say something when two hands placed themselves on his mouth, surprised he looked sideways to see Monkey and Mantis shaking their heads at him. Tigress and Ju kept on glaring at each other but while Tigress expression was one of obvious animosity, Ju was wearing a pretty calm almost amused one.

"Too bad our time together was cut short, Dragon Warrior." Said Ju finally breaking the silence. She bowed deeply to Po and winked at him, licking her lips pretty slowly as her tail caressed the fur of Po's stomach. "I would have loved to deepen our little encounter. Find out what else we have in common. What else the famous Dragon Warrior can do. See you in the tournament, Master Tigress."

Po, Mantis and Monkey stood there, flustered and dumbstruck while Ju turned around and left. Tigress from her part was growling with her fists closed tightly and her eyes gleaming dangerously.

She turned around making the three males jumped at the intensity of her glare. "Move! Now! Master Shifu is waiting for us."

The three males nodded their heads and went to follow Tigress who seemed to be pretty mad. Po frowned worried, not really understanding what had happened and why Tigress seemed so mad. Taking a deep breath of courage he stepped forward and placed a hand on Tigress shoulder.

It was a mistake.

The female tiger turned around and flinched away at the contact. "D-don't touch me."

"Tigress, what…" started Po but something rolling down Tigress eyes made Po kept silent. He watched more than a little shocked at what he thought was tears.

"I said don't touch me." Said Tigress lowly. "Let's go. Master Shifu isn't please with you, Dragon Warrior."

Po didn't object nor did he try to speak or touch Tigress anymore. He merely followed, his mind a turmoil of thoughts concerning what had just happened. Was Tigress really crying?

* * *

><p>"Master Shifu! By the heavens I never thought I'll see you again!"<p>

Master Shifu cringed when the arms of the boar wrapped around him. The boar put Shifu at arm's length and watched him with his only eye. Master Shifu observed with some amusement and confusion the yellow, smiling sun that was drawn over the patch in his right eye.

"It's nice seeing you again, Zhong." Said Master Shifu bowing in a dignify way. This only brought a half smirk and a snort from the boar. "You do know you have a sun on your patch, right?"said Shifu questioning.

It was always best to make sure. Zhong chuckled waving his hand dismissively. "A gift from my grandson, he thought my eye-patch was looking sad."

Master Shifu, Crane and Viper smiled softly at this revelation but Zhong wasn't over with the greetings.

"Always with the formalities, old friend." The boar shook his head while patting Shifu on the back. His black eyes turned to Crane and Viper that were watching with some amusement the scene.

"Master Crane! Master Viper." For them Zhong did have a small bow that they returned. "And where are Masters Mantis, Monkey and Tigress? You didn't dare to come to this event without them, did you Master Shifu?"

"Of course not, Mr Zhong." The old boar winced at Crane's way to address him. "They have been delayed for a moment."

"But will be joining us with another fellow Master."

Zhong's eyes gleamed curiously making Shifu narrowed his own eyes at this reaction.

"Oh, that's right. The Dragon Warrior, right?" Viper, Crane and Shifu looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"I guess by now everyone knows Master Oogway chose the Dragon Warrior before his dead." Zhong turned his only eye to glance at Shifu with a blank expression.

"Oh, my friend, you have no idea."

Shifu went to open his mouth and ask what exactly Zhong meant by that but decided against it. In all the years he had known Zhong he knew this wasn't something he should discuss in front of his students. Shifu watched as Zhong called some of his workers to direct Crane and Viper to their rooms.

"I bet you all are tired." Said Zhong calling a pair of gooses. "Get the baths ready for the Masters. And go to the kitchen to announce we have distinguished visitors."

"Right away, Master." Both gooses bow and left. Zhong turned to Shifu but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the newcomers.

"Master Tigress!" exclaimed Zhong as soon as he saw her entered the main hall. Tigress looked at the boar with open eyes and a wary expression on her face. "Damn, look at you! All grown up already!"

"Please, No…" Too late, Zhong had already hugged her tightly making her growled annoyed.

"I see you still pout every time I hug you."

"I do not pout, Mister Zhong." Said Tigress through gritted teeth.

"You always have the ability to make her pout." Commented Mantis smiling, bowing at Zhong. "Zhong is good to see you again."

"Ah, finally a Master that knows how to address me. Thank you, Master Mantis. Master Monkey. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all ours, believe me. We have missed your thermal baths." Said Monkey.

"Everyone misses my thermal baths. That's why I'm famous around here."

Po entered the room still thoughtful; he was so distracted he didn't notice the old boar until he crashed into him. "Uh, oh, sorry I didn't see you there."

Zhong's eyes went wide open. He turned from Po to Shifu and then back to Po. Shifu was fidgeting uncomfortably as the boar moved around Po and then focused his eyes on the Panda.

"You're a panda." Said Zhong to which Po blinked confused nodding his head.

"Eh, yeah, I'm a panda." Zhong turned to Shifu and then back at Po.

Zhong chuckled shaking his head amusedly, "My apologizes, Dragon Warrior." Zhong bowed deeply before Po. "I never thought I would be honored to meet you,"

Po looked really embarrassed by now; he waved his hand and bowed back awkwardly. "No, please is…I mean is nothing really. Thank you for letting us stay here."

"It is a real honor. Believe me." Said Zhong eying strangely at Po.

* * *

><p>Master Shifu had been really tempted to punish Mantis, Monkey and Po for leaving without his consent. However, it would be pretty rude from his part to not let everyone participate in the feast Zhong had prepared for them.<p>

Some other people inside the house were with them, some kids, among them Zhong grandchildren, were playing and making the Masters do some demonstration of their abilities. Po along with Monkey and Mantis were laughing and enjoying their time. Crane was just watching with amusement while taking some of the kids on his back and flying above the ground.

Viper was sitting beside Tigress who seemed to be rather annoyed. Shifu watched his protégée carefully, ever since she arrived with Po and the others she seemed pretty upset and reluctant to speak to anyone.

"They look pretty happy, as if nothing of great importance is happening." Shifu looked sideways to Zhong who sit beside him extending a cup of tea to the red panda.

"Apart from the Tournament, I don't know why they shouldn't enjoy this." Zhong took a sip from his drink before speaking again.

"So, you don't really know?"

Shifu scowled at his drink turning his head to Zhong, "What do you mean?"

Zhong sat up straight making sure there wasn't anyone near them to listen to their conversation. Leaning to his left he made sure to speak in a whisper.

"Last time you weren't here, Shifu." Master Shifu's expression changed from one of sorrow and Zhong lifted his hand to stop any interruption. "I know and I'm sorry I couldn't go there and pay my respects to Master Oogway. I still feel in my soul his lost."

"There were several things, actually." Said Shifu. "It wasn't only that Master Oogway passed away but he had just chosen the Dragon Warrior and Tai Lung escaped from jail."

"I know and I don't blame you." Commented Zhong. "But the fact you weren't here means that you didn't find out of the changes. Don't ask me how but the first one to find out of what was happening at the Valley of Peace was Jian."

At hearing this Master Shifu almost dropped the cup in his hand he turned his eyes to his students who were ignorant of the conversation between both adults. Zhong sighed while pouring some more tea in his cup.

"He changed the rules of the Tournament."

"How? What changes did he make?"

Zhong frowned making the scar on his eyes more pronounced, the bright sun drawn on his patch only made it look strange. "You can claim the title of your opponent. But to do so you have to kill him in a public battle. It had to be a complete humiliation. Last time a lot of excellent Masters lose not only their tittles as Masters but also their lives."

Shifu tilted his head thoughtfully at this, "What could he possible gain out of this? He doesn't even compete in the tournament."

"He didn't before. He does now." Shifu almost spitted the tea inside his mouth. "Things are a lot stranger than they seem, Shifu. I try to find as much as I could about this whole matter but the secrets inside the Forbidden City are well kept."

"You knew we were coming." It was a statement not a question, Zhong shrugged.

"Yes, I did. Half China knew you and your students along with the Dragon Warrior were coming." Zhong watched Po with a wishful smile. "I promise Master Oogway after he saved my life I will do anything to pay him back."

Shifu lowered his eyes to the table, "Master Oogway is no longer…"

"I know, but you and your students are his legacy. And I'll always keep my promises." Zhong went to grab a dumpling playing with it before biting it. "I'll try to see what else I can find. But please Shifu, be careful. Because half China only came to try and take away what Master Oogway gave to the panda."

"I knew there was something strange in that invitation."

Zhong nodded his head when suddenly he remembered something, "By the way, did you tell the Dragon Warrior?"

Shifu blinked confused, "tell him what?"

"What do you mean what? Didn't you tell him about the other pandas?"

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" asked Viper after she gave up on her attempts to make conversation.<p>

Tigress shrugged ignoring her friend completely, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, please you've been sulking since you arrived here with Po and the others." Said Viper. "You usually sulk this way for two reasons. One: either you didn't have a good night sleep or two: it has something to do with Po."

Tigress tensed up looking down at the table, "I don't know what are you talking about, Viper. I just didn't have a good night sleep."

"Ah, so it's Po, then." Said Viper with a cheeky smile. "Let me see, he didn't notice how hard were you trying to impress him? Or maybe he made another 'you're like a sister to me that I didn't have because that would be weird'? Or…"

Viper watched with amusement as Tigress winced and flinched at each one of those stupid moments in which Po always made her turned around and sulk alone.

"Or maybe he was flirting with another female, probably without even realizing what he was doing?"

"Ugh, that's it." Tigress stood turning around and leaving the feast. She knew Viper was behind her and her friends and Master were watching her leave.

But really? She didn't care, she just couldn't sit there and let her emotions overwhelmed her with an audience there.

"Tigress! Wait!" Viper caught up with her friend placing herself in front of Tigress. "So, he was flirting, eh?"

"Ugh, cut it out, Viper." Viper hid her smile trying to placate Tigress.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So if you weren't jealous what was it that put you in such a mood?"

"I wasn't jeal…" Tigress sighed massaging the bridge of her nose, it was not used. For some reason Viper had gotten inside her head the idea Tigress like Po.

Well, she did like him. But, she didn't like _like_ him. Sure, the panda was cute and funny and…Tigress stopped all her thoughts long enough to glare at Viper. Her friend always got her thinking in circles about Po.

"Tigress, are you really okay? I mean what I say, this morning you were all smile…well, you were in a better mood than the one you're now."

"I met with Xiang Ju." Viper's eyes went wide open in realization as to why Tigress was so strange. "Actually, I met her talking to Po."

This time realization hit Viper with some understating. Xiang Ju and Tigress had been enemies since Tigress was a little cub under the tutelage of Master Shifu. The cheetah had always tried to make Tigress look bad and to steal away her position at the Jade Palace. Their enmity went as far as some challenges propose by Ju in the tournament and even outside of it to Tigress. The first time the Furious Five had gone to the Imperial City as a group, Ju had tried to keep all of them away from Tigress. Telling them things about Tigress past neither of them knew.

Besides, Ju was well known to be a total flirt. She did try to get to the boys that way. Of course neither of the boys kept falling for that after Viper had a serious talk with each one of them.

But the most important thing about this was that Po had met Ju and the both of them seemed to be in a pretty nice conversation before Tigress arrived.

"I see." Said lamely Viper. "And you are…"

"I'm fine." Said Tigress this time the feline lowered her face with a sorrowful expression on her face. "I just need some rest."

"Of course, Tigress. I'll be in the room in a minute."

Tigress nodded her head before leaving Viper to her own thoughts. The snake bit her lower lip and turned to Po who was laughing as Zhong grandson painted something yellowish on his black fur.

_I need to speak to Po. _Thought Viper before she slithered back to the feast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What do you think? Next chapter we will find out more about Tigress past and the feud between her and Xiang Ju. We will also meet some of the other contestants and the Tournament will finally begin. Remember, English isn't my mother tongue so I apologise for any grammar, spelling or funny mistake you may find here.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!


	4. The Tournament where the Masters die

**AN: **Dedicate to FFCrazy15, because his words make wonders to my ego. I really hope all of you like this chapter. Since I have to go away this weekend I just wanna published this chapter and the one for my other KFP story. Hope you enjoy!

But, enough talk, let's read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Tournament where the Masters die**

The wild dog was cleaning the table, his eyes never leaving the source of his constant amusement. Xiang Ju has always been perfect for him to find out the happenings in the Imperial City and other villages surrounding it. What was more; he was always amused by her antics and her whims regarding the male population. Or the Kung Fu Masters population.

What was really intriguing was the reaction she had earlier. It was pretty curious that she still felt threaten by the female tiger, Master Tigress, even after all these years and, apparently, after having surpassed said Master in the last couple of years. Of course, that was still to be seen. Ju could say she was stronger, faster and a better fighter but Master Tigress has always been capable of dealing with her.

"You couldn't do right the one thing I asked of you." Mumbled Ju glaring at the two bunnies, Xiu and Xue.

"Well, it wasn't our fault, Ju." Said the one dressed in blue, her sister nodded in agreement.

"Yes, _I'm_ not stupid enough to face Master Tigress." Said the other one. "She does wipe the floor with you, Ju. Imagine…ow!"

Xiu hit her sister gazing between her and Ju who seemed to be grabbing the cup in her hand rather forcefully. Xue winced fearfully ready to apologize but the raise hand of Ju stopped her.

"Whatever happened between Tigress and me in the past is sure to change this time." The wild dog, known as Mr Li, fidgeted nervous at the dangerous gleam in Ju's eyes.

"O-Of…of course, Ju." Xiu squealed out hitting her sister to agree as well.

"This time, the overgrown cat won't stop me from obtaining what I want." Xue, Xiu and Mr Li looked at one another only to turn their eyes back at Ju.

The cheetah had a contemplative expression, her eyes were focused on some point up in the sky while her hand broke the cup she had in it. Ju knew the task ahead wasn't easy, but she had been preparing for this moment from the last couple of years. And now that she had discovered another reason to humiliate and destroy Tigress she wouldn't lose the opportunity. The panda reeked of Tigress and the way said tiger react to Jo's closeness to Po was a huge indication of the affections Tigress possess for Po.

"It is evident the both of them spend a lot of time together…" Mumbled Ju letting the pieces of the cup fell to the floor. "The Dragon Warrior and Tigress. This is going to turn out pretty interesting."

Mr Li smirked watching how the contemplative look on Ju's face transformed little by little, the gears inside her head working whatever it was she was planning. Xiang Ju was attracted to power, she liked it, desired and thus when she wanted it she obtained it.

Tigress has always been a stumbling block to Ju's attempts at becoming a full-fledged Kung Fu Master. Tigress has always been in her way to obtain complete power.

Not this time.

Ju had her eyes on the Dragon Warrior and the Tournament. The cheetah licked her lips as she thought about Po. It was obvious to her she couldn't approach the panda in the same way she had done with the other Masters the first time she met them. By now, the Dragon Warrior must know all the things that had transpired between her and Tigress. If not, better for her too bad for Tigress.

"Ju, wh-what are you…planning to do?" Asked Xue hesitantly. "I mean, I know you've become stronger since the last time you face Master Tigress but I also notice…mmmm, well…"

"You used a different seduction technique on the panda." Continued Xue. "What are you planning to do to him?"

Ju lifted an eyebrow considering the question. The panda was a total surprise for her as it was for half China when the news about the Dragon Warrior being chosen reached the different Masters and fighters. But it was totally shocking, and some didn't believe it, that a _panda_ was the chosen one.

Pandas weren't fighters.

Ju remembered the early encounter she had with Po and her eyes gleam in want. He was certainly cute, innocent…just perfect, and the power coming from him? Ju purred in pleasure at the thought.

"I see you have taken a satisfactory decision, Ju?" The cheetah smirked at Mr Li.

"Oh, you have no idea." She said in a low voice. "This year seems promising and there is nothing and no one who can stop me this time."

"I'm glad to hear it, Ju." Said Mr Li.

Ju nodded her head before standing up and leaving the stand. Xiu and Xue were following her, looking at each other with worried glances. Suddenly the cheetah stopped looking down a dark alley leading to the district where most Inns were located.

"Xiu. Xue"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

Ju tilted her head, licking her lips as she started making her way to a darker adjacent alley called the Golden Koi district. "Go back; tell Master I'll be a little late."

Xue and Xiu looked at one another with fear attached to their faces, "But Ju…"

"Go, there is something I need to do first." She replied forcefully before leaving both bunnies alone in the street.

With decision in her eyes and an eager gleam in her eyes, Ju entered the Golden Koi district disappearing between the shadows of the alley.

* * *

><p>Viper watched from afar as Po hesitated in front of Tigress dorm room. Viper was just getting ready to go to bed when she saw the panda lifting and lowering his hand several times.<p>

He seemed pretty cute with that lost look on his face. After what seemed an eternity Viper decided to have some pity on the panda and made her way towards him.

"Po, what are you doing?" He turned to Viper with some embarrassment. His ears twitched while his eyes moved from the door to the snake.

"I was…I thought maybe…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. Viper watched him carefully before shaking her head.

"Let me see if she is awake." The way Po's jade eyes lit up made the Kung Fu Master chuckled amused.

Viper entered her room, all lights were off and she saw a dark form near the corner of the room. Tigress had her back to the door, she was breathing softly almost imperceptible. Tilting her head Viper waited for a few seconds but there weren't any sudden changes in this pattern. Maybe Tigress was really asleep. With a sigh of relief, Viper turned around slithering towards Po.

"Sorry, Po. She's asleep."

"Oh, I…of course, it's really late and she seems pretty tired today." Po was really disappointed. He was hopping he could have a night talk with Tigress. He really wanted to understand what had happened and what he had done to make her mad at him again.

Viper closed the door behind her while glancing at each side of the hall, "Po, I would like to speak with you."

Po lowered his eyes to look at Viper, "eh, sure, what is it?"

"No, not here. Let's go outside where we can't be heard or seen." The secrecy Viper was proposing was intriguing and Po nodded his head following his fellow Master to the backyard of the Inn.

The night was really cold making Po shivered before he started poking the water of the pound with a wooden stick. He looked out of the corner of his eyes as Viper let her tail play with the water as well. The both of them were silent for a moment when suddenly Viper turned around facing Po.

"You see Po; I want to talk to you about Tigress." This caught Po off guard. The Dragon Warrior sat completely on the ground with a confused expression.

"What about her?" Suddenly his confusion changed to worry. "Did something happen to her? Is she alright?"

Viper smiled shaking her head. "She is okay. Well, kind of."

"What do you mean?" By now Po was really worried, his thoughts centered on Tigress and what could be possibly happening to her.

"You see, I found out today you meet someone." Po frowned perplex.

"Who?" He asked making Viper rolled her eyes.

"A cheetah named Xiang Ju."

Po's eyes open in realization and in his face appeared an almost imperceptible smile. Viper narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything about these changes; he seemed flustered as if he was remembering something that had happened earlier.

"Oh, yes, I….I meet her today." Po turned to Viper, the expression of fascination still in place. "What about her?"

Viper turned her head to the side, thinking about what to say next. She had to be careful, mainly because in a way whatever perception she had of Ju was influenced by her loyalty to Tigress. But reveling to much as to why Tigress seemed so upset about seeing Po and Ju together would be betraying that trust Tigress had on her. Even if the feline had never openly admit her feelings towards Po…Viper sighed, it was really obvious to anyone who paid enough attention.

"Well, you see, Xiang Ju and Tigress don't really like each other." Said Viper with some hesitation. "You could almost say they're like enemies."

Po seemed startle by this revelation. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before merely lowering his hand. "That's so cool! I wish I have an enemy like that!"

"Po, you did. Tai Lung, Lord Shen." Replied Viper dryly. "Anyway, having an enemy isn't cool. It's just…I mean, it could be pretty dangerous."

Po scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly, "You're right. Sorry." Then with a more thoughtful expression he continued. "But now that you mention it, Tigress did seem weird around Ju. Even though, she seems pretty nice to me."

"Yes, she always looks nice." Po was surprised at the tone of obvious animosity in Viper's voice.

They shared a silence before Po decided to speak again, "So, they're like enemies and …well, actually, I don't understand."

Viper chuckled shaking her head. "You see Po, today when Tigress saw you speaking with Ju it was…it made her feel insecure."

"Insecure? But why? I mean, she is Tigress!" Exclaimed Po as if that explained it everything. "She is like really awesome and while I bet Ju can do a lot of awesome things too. Well, Tigress is…I…eh…"

Po trailed off his eyes opened wide as he turned his eyes to a very smirking Viper. "Yes, Po? You were saying…Tigress is…"

Po seemed really flustered; he started playing with his fingers evading the knowing eyes of his friend. Viper continued her observation of Po and smiled satisfied at having her suspicions confirmed.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say Po is that Tigress…well, when is about you her reactions are always strong." Continued Viper. "You're pretty important to her."

"Really?" This time Po did turned to look at Viper with hope in his face. Viper merely nodded.

"Yes, and seeing you talk to Ju, well…It just bothers her."

Po frowned, still confused as to what Viper meant exactly. "I don't get it. Tigress would never stop being my friend even if I speak with Ju. Besides, I only meet her today, maybe Ju changed in the last time they saw each other."

The snake Master knew Po wasn't an idiot. He was innocent, a boy in some aspects and pretty smart in fighting and adventures matters; but in things like relationships, love or things regarding a more intimate relationship, he was pretty ignorant. Or maybe it was something he didn't imagine happening to him. Wasn't the same to all of them? Except Mantis, the insect seemed to have a pretty good idea as how and what he liked in a female.

However, before Viper and Po could continue their conversation someone clearing his throat behind them made them turn around. Master Shifu was watching his two students with narrowed eyes before he focused his eyes on Po.

"Po, we need to continue the sequence I was teaching you the other day."

"Oh, right Master." The panda turned to Viper and smiled apologetically at her. "We should speak later. But don't worry I'll be careful next time!"

Po left following Shifu leaving a pretty unconvinced Viper behind. She felt she hadn't done enough to make Po understand the situation. The only thing left for Viper was to speak to Tigress and try and keep Po far away from Xiang Ju.

Unbeknownst to them Xiang Ju was hidden behind the wall facing the street. Her eyes were gleaming with amusement and her lips where quirked upwards in a perfect smirk.

* * *

><p>Po's neck was hurting him but he just couldn't stop looking around the Main Gate leading to the Forbidden City. All around them Masters of the arts of Kung Fu were gathering, presenting their respective invitations to enter to the main arena.<p>

The sound of fireworks brought admiration from the audience that was entering to the City by an adjacent door leading to the stands of the open arena where the Tournament usually takes place. Tigress couldn't keep her eyes off of Po, she was following as the Panda talked excitedly to Monkey and keep trying to escape Master Shifu's watchful eyes to ask for some autographs.

Po watched as the red panda seemed distracted, looking for the invitation scroll. With mischievousness in his eyes, Po was ready to take off when the voice of Master Shifu reached his ears.

"You better think twice what you're about to do, before I decide you need a strict diet." Shifu turned around to glare a Po. "With only water and bread."

Po gulped while the others merely chuckled. Shifu put the damaged scroll out of his pocket, he looked at the scroll and then back at Po, the panda just smiled nervously at him. Master Shifu shook his head and directed his students to the main entrance.

The white swan raised an eyebrow holding what seemed to be a pretty manhandle piece of paper, barely readable and on the brink of complete destruction. He let his eyes focused on the group in front of him, a tiger, a red panda, an insect, a snake, a bird and giant panda. The swan couldn't hold a sneer of complete disgust as he returned his black eyes to the newcomers.

"Right. Well, you see, this is an event only to _really_ important Kung Fu Masters and fighters all around China." The Swan sent a disdainful look to the group before tossing the scroll at Shifu's feet. "This means commoners like yourself aren't allowed here."

Tigress let out a growl moving forward only to be stopped by Master Shifu who was glaring at the smirking swan. "Now if you please. Leave, we don't need trash…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, if I were you soldier Hao." Whatever whispering sounds the rest of the contestants were making, whatever the swan Hao was about to say and even whatever reaction Master Shifu and the others were about to display was cut short by the deep and powerful voice of a dark shadow coming from behind Hao.

Master Shifu's eyes narrowed to small slits when a big, well-build and black jaguar made its appearance from behind the swan. The poor bird almost choked on his saliva trembling while he turned around.

The jaguar was looking down on him with an expressionless face and red eyes gleaming dangerously at him. Moving forward the jaguar came out of the shadows and stood proudly in front of Master Shifu, putting his right fist on the open palm of his left hand the jaguar bowed respectfully at Shifu.

"Master Shifu." Hao squealed out as he turned his big eyes to Master Shifu who was returning the bow to the jaguar. "I apologize. Lord Bo insists on letting younglings like soldier Hao to deal with important matters like allowing entrance to the contestants."

"Master Jian." To Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis the tension between both masters was quite evident. The silence filling the entrance was palpable as it was the calculating gazes between Jian and Shifu.

"It's not trouble at all. I think the blame goes to the state the invitation scroll was in." At this Shifu sent a significant glare to Po who turned his head to the side pretending he wasn't listening.

Jian allowed his lips quirked upwards in a half smile, straightening himself up he place himself between Hao and the entrance.

"Please, Master Shifu, Furious Five…Dragon Warrior," When Jian mentioned the Dragon Warrior a lot of gasps where heard and Shifu noticed as those red eyes focused solely on the panda. "Come on in. You are, after all, our honorable guests."

* * *

><p>Po was totally clueless about what was going on between the Masters, he was way too excited and ready to show off his skills, the last things he had learnt under Shifu's training and to meet some of the other Masters to really noticed something was off.<p>

Master Jian leaded them to a small corridor the lead directly to a huge yard. There were some willow trees surrounding the length of the walls. In the very center of the yard was a small fountain with a statute of a white fox. The yard was a mixture of red, grey, green and golden. There were only a couple of guards protecting the doors but otherwise the place was full with different kind of masters and fighters. The jaguar walked them in the middle of the yard making them more noticeable that if they had been taking the path right beside the left wall.

He was bouncing excitedly as his eyes moved from one master to another, all of them training, trying out some stands or meditating. Some others were speaking and almost all of them would bow out of respect to the jaguar walking ahead of them. But it wasn't only Master Jian; all of them would bow to Master Shifu and even the Furious Five, greeting each one of them by name while shooting curious or understanding glances to the panda.

Jian let his eyes wandered to the panda; his mind was already evaluating the physical aspect and the general appearance of the so-called Dragon Warrior.

_Oogway was always a stupid sentimentalist. _

Po was looking in his pockets for the poster he had hidden away pretty carefully before Master Shifu took it away from him. Beside Po, Monkey was getting ready the ink and brush he had brought as a favor to the panda. It was, after all, pretty amusing to watch his best friend running around asking for autographs, while Master Shifu was twitching between exasperation and resignation.

Master Jian kept on watching the Dragon Warrior and his interaction with the other Masters. He looked like a five-year-old bouncing on his feet while turning his head right and left.

_A foolish idealist, Oogway…to think a panda, this panda, could carry with honor the title of 'Dragon Warrior'…_

The panda sent a surreptitiously to Shifu who apparently was focused on the path ahead of him. Jian raised an eyebrow watching with curiosity and certain amount of amusement. The panda took a step to the right ready to run off when the clear THUD of Shifu's staff made contact with Po's left arm. Po pouted; Shifu allowed himself a small, satisfied smile while the rest of the Five merely shook their heads in amusement.

_Is this all your Chosen One can do? Is this the warrior you want to carry on with the legendary title?_ Jian narrowed his eyes while looking ahead of him; the panda wouldn't last any longer. Jian had made sure his plans were set into motion the moment he found out about Lord Shen. _You wanted him to be your heir…Humph, we shall see, in the end Oogway, I always win._

"I have to say," Started Master Jian making Po, Shifu and the Furious Five to look at him. "I'm sorry about your lost, Master Shifu."

Shifu could only frown while his eyes never leaving the back of Jain's neck he didn't even bother to look back at the others. "When I heard of Oogway's death I was quite…shocked."

"Yes, it was a surprise. I never thought my Master would leave us." Commented Shifu stopping as soon as they had arrived to the other side of the yard.

Jian turned around he had his arms crossed over his chest and his red eyes were giving each one of the masters in front of him an evaluating glance. Finally, he stopped on Po making said panda squirm uncomfortably after a few seconds. Out of instinct and mostly because she didn't like the way Master Jian was acting Tigress gave a step forward placing herself between Jian and Po.

Monkey and Mantis changed a worried glances while Crane and Viper narrowed their eyes. Master Shifu stood still, not really reacting as Po too took a step forward placing himself beside Tigress.

The jaguar observed them carefully before laughing out loud, "Excellent, excellent…As expect of the masters Oogway always took under his wing."

Shifu stiffened; his hand was hurting because of how hard he was grabbing his staff. Jian moved forward his red eyes moving from Po to Tigress.

"However, Master Oogway isn't here anymore, is he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was Po the one who questioned Jian. He had his own version of a frown and Po felt as his own body react to the menacing posture the jaguar had taken. All around them it seemed the rest of the Masters had forgotten or haven't noticed what was happening near the door leading to the main arena.

Jian smirked, "You will see, Panda."

Turning around Jian opened the doors and the sound of the audience still filling the stands reached the Masters ears. "For now, let me welcome you, Master Shifu and the Furious Five to the Tournament where those unfit of the title of Masters die."

* * *

><p>"Damn, I'm hungry and thirsty…I've never felt this much tension since we broke the tapestry in the Hall of Heroes." Said Mantis resting on Monkey's shoulder.<p>

"What tapestry?" Asked Master Shifu looking at his now frozen students. Master Shifu put a hand to his forehead shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know right now."

"I'm hungry too."

"Po, you're always hungry." Said Crane teasingly.

Master Jian had left them at the door while making his way to the arena and attended to other matters. It was evident he had been waiting for them back at the door, trying to see if Shifu had responded positively to the invitation. It wasn't as if Jian didn't know the answer already.

Tigress was resting against a wall; she had her eyes focused on the fountain with her arms crossed. This meeting had been unexpected and charge, as always, of the tension and the stuffy atmosphere Jian presence always left behind. What the Master of the tiger style hated the most was the fact the Jaguar was right. This time around, Master Oogway wasn't with them.

"Hey, you're okay?" Tigress jumped lightly at being surprise by Po. The panda was looking at her with worried eyes and something inside Tigress warmed at the care she saw there.

"Yes, thank you, Dragon Warrior." She gave Po a smiled the panda didn't return. He was frowning, biting his lower lip.

"You...are you still mad at me?"

Tigress opened her eyes in surprise at the question. She didn't remember being mad at Po. "I don't understand I was never mad at you."

This time it was Po's turn to open his eyes, "Yes, you were. Yesterday. Remember? After you saw me speaking with Ju. And you're calling me Dragon Warrior which means you're still mad at me for something."

This time Tigress did remember what Po was referring to. She scowled trying to keep the growl she so wanted to emit. Looking at Po she saw the panda was waiting for answers but Tigress didn't feel like explaining, because her explanations could lead her to some awkward and emotional matters and she didn't think she was ready to say anything to Po.

Just when Tigress opened her mouth to speak, Po shivered emitting a sound between a yelp and a moan. Tigress glanced past Po and she couldn't help but stiffened as she realized what had happened and who was behind it.

Xiang Ju was behind Po wearing a mischievous smiled on her face; her eyes had a glint of amusement as she snickered at Po's reaction. "That was quite the interesting reaction, Master Po."

Po was completely flustered, blushing furiously as he realized the thing that had caress his back had been Ju's tail. The feline was watching him with a predatory smiled, her tail still making some attempts to bush up against him.

"Ah, eh…right, you just caught me by surprise." Stuttered Po looking nervously at the cheetah before turning his green eyes to Tigress.

Ju lifted an eyebrow and moved her head so she could see Tigress face to face. The cheetah smirk grew as she let her tail caress Po's back once again.

"Oh, Master Tigress, I didn't see you there." The cheetah licked her lips before looking at Po. "I didn't see anything but you, Dragon Warrior."

The panda felt another wave of heat coming to his face but he also noticed the low growl coming from Tigress while Ju remained amused by the situation.

Po was looking desperately for help, he turned his eyes to Tigress who was wearing a blank expression, then turned to Viper who was biting her lower lip. Mantis was whistling while watching his…'thingies', Monkey decided to just pretend nothing was happening while Crane mysteriously disappeared. Master Shifu, however, was watching with some interest, confusion and curiosity. Po's ears deflated in disappointment, they didn't seem pretty eager to help him get out of whatever situation he was in.

Tigress for her part couldn't move a single muscle; her eyes were still focused on Ju's tail and what had just happened. It was stupid, really. It was nothing of importance; Po could do whatever he wanted. And Ju always did whatever she pleased. It shouldn't matter, it shouldn't hurt...the thing was…it did hurt. And Tigress had never felt something like this pain before.

"Then you better get your eyesight check, Ju." Said Tigress moving with a dangerous calmness that had Po flinching a little, there was something terrible wrong in this scene of calmness.

"I wouldn't want to kick your ass for the hundredth time if your eyes are in a bad shape." With that last comment Tigress left never looking back.

"Tigress…" Mumbled Po watching as the Master left along with Master Shifu. Monkey and Mantis looked at one another and pretend to be interest in whistling while Viper was glaring at Ju.

Xiang Ju stood there with her claws digging into the skin of her hand palms. Taking a deep breath she turned to Po who was still watching the retreating form of Tigress. Ju lowered her face and changed her expression of amusement for one of sorrow.

"I'm…sorry."

Po turned around to look at Ju, the cheetah smiled sadly at him bowing respectfully. "I apologize. My actions were…childish and uncalled for. I made Master Tigress feel bad and I approach you in an undignified way."

"Uh, no, no! I mean yes, you shouldn't have done that and…" Po opened his mouth and then closed it again. "I don't know what happen exactly, but Tigress is …a little tense and since you…"

"Oh, I see." Said Ju frowning looking out of the corner of her eyes at Viper. "You were told about our little feud."

Po merely nodded looking at Ju who seemed rather upset. "I understand. It is obvious my behavior as a cub is still affecting the judgment of your fellow Masters."

"You weren't a cub last time we were here, Ju." Replied Viper who couldn't hold any longer.

Ju nodded her head shrugging, "I'm aware of that, Master Viper. However my behavior was childish and, while it is true Master Tigress and I would always have some kind of…animosity near each other it doesn't mean I haven't changed my ways."

The cheetah was trying to play her cards well; the Dragon Warrior already seemed to be thinking about Ju's words while Viper was keeping a close eye on her.

"I think…it has been too long since you and Tigress met the last time." Viper turned an incredulous look to Po who was smiling shyly. Xiang Ju raised an eyebrow but bow briefly to Po in gratitude.

"Thank you, Master Po." She said smiling, a genuine smile, to Po. Viper narrowed her eyes at them still not believing what Po had just said. "To show you and the Furious Five my intentions are not the same as they were some years ago I invited you to the place I'm staying at."

"What?" replied both, Po and Viper, surprised at the declaration. The cheetah turned to Viper nodding her head.

"That's right; you are invited to dinner tonight." The cheetah looked up at the sky. "The tournament is about to start but I really doubt we will have an opportunity to compete today. You are more than welcome to share a dinner with me, if you want."

"Well, I'm never one to turn down food." Said Po smiling while caressing his stomach. "It would be nice, Master Ju."

Ju looked quite shock at the tittle until, "Po, Ju here isn't a Master."

"Uh? What do you mean Viper?" The female snake smirked at Ju who seemed serious now, Po was merely confused. "I thought all the participants were Masters."

"That's not correct." Said Mantis joining the conversation for the first time. Ju was unusually quiet. "The Tournament is meant not only for Kung Fu Masters but also fighters that practice Kung Fu."

"Some of the fighters come here to try and prove they are worthy to at least obtain a title or just to show they are better than the actual Masters."

"Oh, I see." Po glanced at Ju; the cheetah was tense before breaking out in a huge grin.

"That's right, I'm not a Master but…" Ju looked up in the sky her face changing to a harden determination. "After this tournament is over I would become the best Master there is. I will take the title I desire so much."

"That's the attitude, Ju!" Said Po patting her on the shoulder. "I bet your fights are going to be awesome."

The cheetah chuckled, narrowing lightly her eyes, "Oh, you have no idea, Master Po." Leaning forward she bushed her lips against Po's cheek.

"I expected you along with the Furious Five and Master Shifu tonight. It would be a honor to have the legends of Kung Fu sharing my table." And with the last comment Ju left leaving a pretty gobsmacked Po, a glaring Viper, a thoughtful Monkey and a clueless Mantis behind.

Master Shifu stood behind Tigress, he watched as Tigress face fell and her whole body looked defeat. Shifu was pretty confused, this was a situation he wasn't used to, but he didn't want to fail. Not again.

"Tigress, are you okay?" The question caught Master Tigress by surprise, the moment she turned her amber eyes to Shifu the red panda did everything in his power to not kill Po for hurting his little girl this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I tried really hard with this chapter and still there is something I didn't completely like about it. Your opinions do matter a lot so I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say about it.

So, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. The First Fight

**AN: **Hello my dear readers! Here is another chapter that I expected you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing. Do remember English isn't my native language so I do apologize for any funny, grammar or spelling mistake.

In Ancient China, apparently, no one was allowed to call the Emperor by his name, so he had a lot of names people could use to talk to or about him. Dangjin Huangshang was one of those names and it means :_The Imperial Highness of the Present Time._

For now...

Enough talk, let's read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The First Fight**

The loud of the metallic sound of a gong being hit called all the presents' attention.

It wasn't long before the people occupying the stands all went down to their knees and the Masters and other contestants bow down in the traditional greeting of Kung Fu.

Po, who had been staring around him, felt a small nudged on his side, turning he saw Monkey making faces at him. Looking around and noticing he was the only one still standing he smiled sheepishly.

"Right, sorry." As he bow, Po couldn't help but peek at the newcomers.

A group of not less than twenty zebras made their appearance. All of them with heavy armors on their bodies and a single sword on their hips; thee positioned themselves around the balcony before a red fox made his appearance.

Po watched with amazement as the figure walked in slowly and majestically, he had a serious look on him but his eyes had a content twinkle in them. He had a knee-length tunic; the tunic was yellow with long sleeves and a black waistband. The tunic had embroidered a red dragon that extended around the robe itself with its head just above the heart. Above his head, the fox had a cylinder-shape hat also decorated with yellow and black colors.

Behind the Emperor appeared a bored-looking deer, wearing blue robes without any hat. He bowed respectfully to the fox who merely nod his head. Taking a step forward the deer placed himself at the very edge of the balcony.

"His Imperial Majesty, Dangjin Huangshang*." Po would have clap if it wasn't by Viper's opportune intervention.

The deer then made a deep bow and moved backwards while the Emperor stepped forward. "This is a day of celebration!"

The first moment the Emperor spoke he did so with a firm and resonant voice. He spread his arms, a gently smile drawing on his face.

"Please, stand up and let the Kung Fu Tournament begin!"

"Can we rise now?" Asked Po in a whisper, Viper giggled nodding her head.

"Yes, Po, now we can stand up." The place was soon filled with the sound of people all around them talking again, the Masters discussing; while the main balcony in which the Emperor was now sitting was buzzing with movement.

"So, that was the Emperor?" Said Po nodding towards the balcony, Monkey nodded while looking around.

"Yep, pretty cool, eh?"

"Oh, yes, he was so…" The Dragon Warrior trailed off thinking how exactly he could describe the fox.

"Imposing?"

"Well, yes, you could say he was but I was trying to go with serious." Po crossed his arms in a thoughtful manner. "That without saying he wasn't a great speaker."

"Only you would dare to say such a thing about someone who can get execute you in a second." Mantis had joined the conversation while moving up to Po's shoulder.

Po looked to Mantis shrugging, "I just…well, I imagine a huge speech from his part."

"No, the speech is usually reserve for Master Jian."

"Oh, I see." Po frowned hearing this; he then let his eyes go back to the balcony and for the first time noticed the Black Jaguar there. "You know? I didn't like Master Jian too much ."

"You and half of the real masters participating in this tournament." Said a voice behind them, Po's eyes lit up as he saw Master Croc and Master Ox approaching them.

"Master Croc! Master Ox!"

"Hello, Po. How have you been?" Greeted Master Croc while the rest of the Furious Five joined them.

"Oh, guys, I didn't know you were here as well!" said Po clearly excited by the prospect. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Of course we were invited." Said Ox rolling his eyes.

"Apparently there isn't a single Master in all of China who wasn't." Said Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu is good to see you again."

Another sound of a gong and the whole stadium went silent, all the presents turned to the main arena in which Master Jian stood proudly looking over at the Masters with his arms wide spread and a half smirk on his face.

"My fellow Masters, my dear fighters, welcome to the fiftieth version of the Kung Fu Tournament." There was a general ovation and some clapping, Master Jian waited until the stadium was once again in deep silence.

"My heart is with those who can't be with us today." Here Jian lowered his face showing what looked like a sorrowful expression. "Master Oogway would be certainly missed but greatly remembered as one of the founders of the noble arts of Kung Fu."

Po heard Master Ox snorted at the comment, some of the other Masters were looking at one and other while some others were directing curious looks towards Shifu.

"Master Oogway made sure his legend and his arts were well kept and throughout this tournament we shall see if the hands his legacy fell upon are worthy of this."

"How dare he?" Growled Tigress who was trembling in rage, the rest of them were frowning and just as annoyed while Shifu only showed a blank expression.

The whispers around them increased and Po could notice some of the masters were frowning as well, while some others looked curious. There were also animosity and mocking in the rest of the competitors.

Jian smiled shaking his head before continuing, "But do not mistake yourselves my dear competitor because the Masters are masters for a reason."

"Just as we remembered Master Oogway who died a natural death, I have to mention a hero that seemed to be forgotten not a year later after his dead." Here Jian stopped directing his eyes to the audience, his face a complete mask of sadness. "Master Rhino died an honorable death protecting his city, protecting his believes. He, of course, would be remembered as well."

For the ones around the Furious Five and Master Croc and Ox the tension and annoyance was quite impossible to not notice. And some of them didn't blame them; Jian had been saying things that under the lines were hitting some still fresh wounds. Jian's words were challenging in themselves and were mocking the pride of the arts Master Oogway and Master Rhino represented.

"Finally, we shall honor the Masters and the fighters that gave their lives in the last tournament. They too would be remembered with honor." Master Jian lowered his arms before directing his red eyes to the competitors. "And we shall honor each one of them by giving our best in this tournament. Just as his Majesty expressed it earlier: Let the Kung Fu Tournament begin!"

"Isn't he going to do a preliminary contest first?" Asked Crane slightly confused as the deer Po saw earlier moved to the arena.

"No, apparently the preliminaries were done several weeks ago." Said Master Shifu approaching his students and indicating with his head to come closer. "We, and in general the rest of the Masters, were invited to attend to the main event."

"So, we were too good to participate on a preliminary or there was another reason to invite us later?" Asked Po who was starting to understand why Shifu had been so reluctant at first.

Shifu gave Po a half smiled nodding his head, "Indeed, there is a deeper reason and after Jian's speech I'm starting to formulate my own conjectures. However, this isn't the place or the time to speak of this."

"Master, are you going to participate?" Tigress seemed really tensed; she was looking directly at her Master.

"I'm not sure yet, if I am challenged certainly I would have to fight. But…" Here Shifu trailed off as the deer had finally place himself in front of the audience. "Let's see what happens today, for now I want you all to give everything you have in each of the fights. Losing or giving up, apparently, isn't an option anymore."

"Welcome contestants." Po watched amused as the deer gave a quick glance to all of them. "In a few seconds the tournament would began, however I have to tell you the rules so, if you don't want to fight and give up before the fight starts you can do so now."

By now the deer have everyone's attention and Po was leaning forward to try and hear clearly.

"The tournament would be open by the winner of the preliminaries that took place at the Imperial City." The deer continued dragging the words while tilting his head. "The rules are simple, the tournament would continue until only one of you stands up as the final and complete victor. While the first fighter is decided prior the tournament the rest of the fights would be issued in the form of a challenge."

The deer narrowed his eyes before rolling them slowly when he noticed the expression of pure confusion on some of the presents.

"Don't worry, as the tournament goes you will understand what I mean." There was a general sigh of relief before the deer continued. "You will be declared the winner the moment you throw your opponent out of the arena, knock unconscious your opponent, you incapacitated them or just kill them."

By now Po appeared to be slightly shocked while some of the contestants were just nodding in agreement. Tigress took a deep breath and lifted her paw; she was just a few inches away from Po's shoulder but at the last moment decided to lower it shaking her head while going back to her initial position.

"This is pretty important so pay attention: if you are incapacitated, knock unconscious or kill you would be stripped down of your title. Whatever title you possess, it would no longer be yours along with the style, or the school or even the teachings that belong to you."

"What do you mean by that?" Everyone turned their faces to Po who had voiced his question quite loudly. The panda felt flustered but tried to keep it cool while looking at the deer.

The deer gave him a long glance, his lips twitching upwards before he started speaking again, "You will no longer be allowed to practice Kung Fu, to teach it or to hold your title and mastery of your style of preferences. In other words, you become a nobody."

"Oh, I see." Some of the presents chuckled while shooting Po amused and mocking glances. Some others were frowning as in deep in thought while a few of them looked really worried about the consequences of the fights.

"What if someone gives up?" Asked another contestant near the place where the deer was standing up.

"Well, if you give up you will dishonor yourself. But other than that…I don't think there is anything else." Said the deer scratching his chin. "Of course your reputation would be destroyed and probably no one would want to learn from you or have anything to do with what you do…but, yeah, other than those things…you can always give up."

"Wow, this is like…you don't have an option at all. Either you lose or you win." Said Viper with a worried tone.

"Well, then I guess we better not lose." Said Mantis. "I don't know about you but…I'm starting to feel coming to this place was a bad idea."

Master Jian cleared his throat and the deer nodded lazily. "Okay, then let's begin."

The sounds of the war drum filled the stadium, there was excitement evident in the audiences faces, the tempo started increasing as the pigs in charge of the drums hit them over and over then the metallic sound of the gong replaced the drums and a large figure was in the middle of the arena.

"I am Wei, student of Grand Master Jian and winner of the Imperial City's preliminaries." The fighter took off the hood covering her head and Po along with the Furious Five all gasped as they recognized the fighter. She was one of the Wu sisters! Po looked over at Crane, Monkey and Tigress looking the same expression of worry and disbelief.

"As the winner of those fights and future winner of this fight," By now Wei was wearing a smirk showing of her fangs. "I challenge the one who calls himself the Dragon Warrior."

That declaration was followed by a long silence while Po felt the eyes of his friends on him. He knew he wasn't moving and was kind of trying to make himself invisible, Tigress put a hand on his shoulder pushing him softly.

"Po, you have to go."

Po looked over at her the moment the stadium as a whole broke in loud whispers and exclamations. The masters near them would, once in a while, look their way.

"Okay, I…I'm going." Po stood up gulping as this time all the presents direct their eyes to him. Wei was focusing her yellow eyes at him; she was showing of her fangs while closing her fists.

"Po," Po looked over his shoulder to see Tigress giving him a half smile. "I know you don't need it but…good luck."

Smiling back at Tigress, Po nodded his head and started walking towards the main arena.

"_That's the Dragon Warrior? A panda?"_

"_It must be a joke, a really big and fat joke."_

"_I heard he fell of the sky"_

"_I heard Master Oogway was almost dead when he chose the panda by accident"_

"_I bet you Wei is going to kill the panda with a single hit"_

This and many other comments of the same nature followed Po while he approached the fighting stage. Ignoring the comments he jumped up to the stage almost tripping on his feet and making some of the presents laugh.

"Way to go!" Screamed someone from the audience making others laugh loudly.

Wei glanced over at Po her eyes were gleaming with malice and hatred. "I see you're still as clumsy and stupid as I remembered."

Po scowled taking a fighting stance, "Yeah, well, I see you're still as mean and as evil as I remember."

Wei narrowed her eyes while taking her own fighting stance, "Today I will show the presents you are just a big, fat panda. Today I will avenge Master Tai Lung."

"Okay, girls, if you stop fighting verbally," Said the deer approaching the middle of the arena. "Let's begin the first fight. Wei versus the Legendary Dragon Warrior!"

Po was slightly startled by the ovation and the screams of enthusiasm coming from the stands he almost got hit by the fast movements of Wei.

The female snow leopard turned around sending a side-kick to Po's stomach, the panda blocked it with his arm as he tilted his head to evade another punch. The style Wei was using was certainly a little different from the one Po was used to. He took advantage of an opening to punch Wei on her back making her staggered forward and giving Po a minute to take a few steps backwards.

Wei turned to face the Dragon Warrior growling in anger, rolling forward she sent a kick to Po hitting him straight on his stomach and taking the air out of him. Not wasting any time Wei went to give a combo of punches and scratches.

The audience was going crazy, they were screaming supporting Wei while the contestants were divided. Some seemed to be pretty worried about Po while others seemed disappointed for not being able to challenge the panda. Some others were just amused and wishing to see the supposedly Dragon Warrior bleed on the fighting stage.

"Is this all you got?" Said Wei while hitting Po. "Finally, I will take the title you took from my Master."

Opening his jade eyes, Po stopped one of Wei's hands by the wrist turning it hard to the side and making the snow leopard wince in pain. The panda hit Wei in the face sending her backwards.

"I didn't take anything away from Tai Lung." Said Po who was evidently upset. "He wasn't meant to be Dragon Warrior. And I won't let you have this title, you don't deserve it."

"Try to stop me then, because I've come here only to kill you in front of an audience." As soon as Wei said this she put from her back a chakram-like weapon.

The Dragon Warrior's eyes opened in surprise turning to the side to prevent the weapon hitting his right arm.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Exclaimed Po while he moved left and right, crouching down or jumping to the side."

Shika, the deer that apparently was also acting as a referee, shrugged, "No, she is not. I forgot to tell you can use weapons on this fight."

Po sent him a glare while evading another attack from the weapon.

"Would you stay still so I can hit you?" Exclaimed Wewi as she tried another hit a couple of times.

"Not if I can help it." Replied Po who decided on a direct attack.

Wei went to her knees, her chakram on her right arm with her head slightly lifted. Her yellow eyes were following Po who was running slowly in circles and zigzag. While the panda looked ridiculous doing such idiotic movements, it was enough to make her long-range attack useless. Wei smirked as Po was getting closer and closer.

Finally, just as Po was a few feet away from her Wei slid forward throwing the chakram towards Po. The Dragon Warrior couldn't evade the weapon completely, gasping as he felt his left arm being slice by the weapon.

"That was close." Said Po watching the cut that wasn't bleeding that much. The female snow leopard, however, was chuckling amused. Po blinked a couple of times, frowning at her reaction.

"What's with you?"

"I will win this fight." Po frowned while watching Wei play with her weapon.

"Why are you so sure?" Without answering, Wei launched herself to another attack. Po went to lift his left arm to parry the leg but was startled as his arms didn't respond.

"What…?" Po opened his eyes as the leg hit him straight on his side.

"Do you see?" Wei started playing again with the weapon, licking her lips as she put her claws out ready for her final attack." The blade on my weapon has a poison, the good thing about this poison is that affects your nerve system making it useful but sensible enough to still make you suffer while I do whatever I want to you."

Po stared at his left arm while trying to make it respond but it was of not use. Wei smirked while approaching Po slowly, leaning forward she whispered so the panda was the only one who could hear her.

"After I'm done with you, I'm gonna rip apart each and every one of your friends…I would make them suffered before ripping their throats apart."

What happened next not only surprised Wei but also the ones watching the fight and that didn't know Po. The Panda gave her his best right hook, followed by a kick to the female's side only to grab her by her left arm. Po lifted Wei to his eye level making the snow leopard struggled against his firm hold.

"I don't care that you don't like me or that you want to kill me." Said Po in a pretty serious voice. "I can deal with that, but you threatening my friends is something I won't take lightly."

Wei opened her eyes as Po smirked at her, "Super Combo: Belly of doom!"

The snow leopard felt the harsh contact of Po's stomach a couple of times before he gave her one last hit, this time letting go of her arm which in turn sent her flying away crashing roughly against one of the columns of the main balcony thus sending her unconscious out of the fighting stage.

Shika stood up giving Po an almost invisible smile, "Winner, the Dragon Warrior!"

* * *

><p>"Well done, Dragon Warrior." Po lifted his head to see Xiang Ju approaching him while closing the door behind her.<p>

"Thanks!" Said Po smiling at Ju while letting the doctor tended to his left arm. "I was really afraid I wouldn't be able to do much after I found out the blade was poisoned."

Ju frowned opening her mouth to say something when the door opened behind her and the Furious Five along with Master Shifu entered the room.

As soon as Tigress entered the place she and Ju locked eye with one another. Taking her eyes from the Tigress Ju bowed to Master Shifu

"Master Shifu, Masters."

"Ju, it's been a while." Was all Master Shifu said as a greeting, Ju felt her lips twitched upwards while standing up.

"Po, how are you?" Asked Viper while trying to relief some of the tension.

"Man, you're fight was like…awesome!" said Monkey moving towards Po.

"Everyone is talking about you out there." Continued Mantis.

"Wow, really?" Po looked a little embarrassed but proud of himself.

"Of course, everyone knows just how good of a fighter Wei was ." This time all the attention turned to Ju. "Even more so after she used her weapon. Everyone knows she always puts some kind of poison on it."

"Talking about that, how is your arm feeling?" Asked Master Shifu while approaching Po.

"Well, is still numb and I think the poison hasn't left my system yet."

"And it won't." Po turned towards Ju who was putting a small vial out of her pocket. "That's one of the reasons I'm here. As it turns out, I have a special antidote for that poison."

"Really? How did you get it?" asked Po taking the vial from Ju. The cheetah shrugged evading the panda's eyes.

"I just did."

"And what was your other reason, Xiang Ju?" Then cheetah turned to Master Shifu.

"Well, since all of you are here, I guess I can do the invitation more formally."

"What invitation?"

"Oh, I just wish you could join me and my Master tonight." Ju smiled at Master Shifu who merely raised his eyebrows. "I already invited Master Po and he said yes, I thought it would be corrected to extend my invitation to all of you."

"And we will be there, of course. Tell Master Scorpio me and my students would be there tonight." Shifu observed the cheetah's body language when he named Master Scorpio, holding back his frown Master Shifu couldn't help but wondered what had happened between Ju and her Master to make her react on such an obvious way.

"Of course, Master Shifu. And now, I must go. Please, Master Po used the antidote as soon as you can. The next fight is about to start."

* * *

><p>Xiang Ju left the infirmary; she hadn't walked that far away when she turned around with a big smirk on her face. She and Tigress were alone in the long hall leading to the stadium.<p>

"What's the matter, Master Tigress?" Tigress frowned but said nothing at first; she took a step forward and allowed herself a half smirk as Ju took a step backwards. The cheetah growled lowly while shooting Tigress a glare.

"How convenient you have the correct antidote for the poison Wei used on Po." Commented Tigress while facing Ju both of them had started surrounding the other without looking aside.

"What can I say? I seem to know what the Dragon Warrior needs." Ju's eyes gleam with amusement as she continued. "And I'm ready to give him everything he needs…and apparently, for his reactions…everything he wants."

The suggestive comment was followed by Ju's licking her lips, chuckling as Tigress glared at her.

"Stay away from him."

Ju scowled at Tigress, "You're very wrong if you think I'm gonna stay away from him. Not even your stinking smell on him would stop me. Besides…you should know it would take more than your smell to claim him as yours."

"What are you planning this time, Ju?" Tigress stopped pacing and stood facing the cheetah. "I warn you, I won't let you hurt him only to get to me."

Ju grinned then started laughing, "Oh, gods…are you nervous, Tigress?" Tigress growled menacingly to Ju but the cheetah's smile only grew.

"Or maybe you're afraid?" Ju tilted her head in contemplation. "What would the Dragon Warrior said if he ever finds out what kind of monster are you. What kind of horrible and despicable monster you can become…"

Tigress was now trembling in pure rage, Ju just smiled. "Maybe, you aren't nervous, Tigress…Maybe you're afraid the Dragon Warrior discovers the true about you."

"I'm not afraid." Said Tigress through gritted teeth . "I would never be afraid of a weakling like you."

Ju's eyes narrowed, twinkling dangerously as the cheetah moved forward. "Oh, you will be, Tigress. Don't worry; soon you will realize you are the weakling and that I surpassed you a long time ago."

There was a moment of silence only interrupted by Shika announcing another challenged. Ju straightened up, shooting a smile at Tigress.

"A long time ago I told you I will have what is rightfully mine." Tigress lifted a single eyebrow while Ju continued. "Now, I reiterated my promise. I will take from you what you stole from me, but you want to know the better part of this?"

"What is it?" Ju smirked walking forward and turning her back to Tigress.

"This time around I won't stop until I have smashed to pieces your body, your spirit…and your heart." Ju chuckled while walking way. "See you tonight, _Master_ Tigress."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, what do you think about this first fight? How was this chapter? Did you like it, hate it? Do tell me and let me know!

Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	6. Tigress's decision, Ju's game

**AN: **Dinner with the enemy. Okay, here is a new chapter, you will find out more about Ju, Shifu has an enemy and Tigress decides it's time for...well, I better let you read. :)

So, I will stop talking, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Tigress's decision, Ju's game**

Master Shifu watched Tigress hitting the ground with her fists. She was hitting hard and fast, over and over again, each hit just harder and more vicious than the others.

The sky was a combination of red and orange, the day was moving to the night bringing with it a cold but fresh breeze. Shifu had noticed earlier Tigress wasn't feeling okay, something had happened between her and Xiang Ju when the female tiger decided to follow Ju. But what was that? Shifu didn't know and he didn't know how to approach the subject.

Something was clear, though. He didn't like watching Tigress like this, a defeat and emotional Tigress was something he wasn't used to. That was the reason he was there.

"I haven't seen you this upset since you were defeat for the first time by Xiang Ju." Not the best way to start a conversation but at least Master Shifu now had Tigress undivided attention.

"I'm not upset, Master."

Tigress didn't even turn or lift her head; instead she kept her fists against the ground watching the damage she had caused. Shifu lifted an eyebrow moving closer to her, watching her while speaking softly.

"I still remember the first time you did something like this." Continued Shifu ignoring Tigress words. "You came to me with tears in your eyes and blood in your hands."

Taking Master Tigress by surprised Shifu grabbed one of her hands and examined it closer. "You don't bleed anymore."

Tigress lowered her eyes and took her hand away watching it just with the same intensity as Shifu had done it. "I made sure I didn't have to bleed anymore."

The both of them stayed silent for a long moment in which Shifu noticed the things he had missed while he was sulking for his loss of Tai Lung. Tigress had grown a long time ago and right now she was there giving him the opportunity he had already dismissed the first time.

"Xiang Ju has always had the ability to unravel emotions deep between you." Tigress lifted her head glaring at Master Shifu.

"This has nothing to do with _her." _Shifu raised his left eyebrow in disbelief looking directly into Tigress eyes as he continued.

"Indeed, this has nothing to do with Xiang Ju. At least, I think she isn't the main problem." Tigress frowned confused not understanding what Shifu was trying to say. "But I have never seen you so…defeat."

Tigress looked aside gritting her teeth. "The Tigress I know, and I've always been proud of, would do anything and everything to prove she never loses. That she is capable to face any challenge and to obtain whatever she wants."

Shifu's words caught Tigress by surprised who couldn't help but gasp. This was the first time, ever; Shifu told her he was proud of her. Lifting her eyes she noticed the red panda was smiling gently at her.

The red panda turned around walking towards the small pound in which the afternoon light was reflecting. There was a single white lotus floating on the water, picking it up Shifu turned towards Tigress with a pretty serious expression.

"If I were to choose someone for you, someone that would make you happy," Tigress opened her eyes in shock, she opened her mouth to protest but Master Shifu didn't let her say anything. "I would choose a male that was strong enough to protect you, but intelligent enough to know you don't need protection; someone that would make you happy but that would appreciate the beauty of your tears. Someone honest, gentle and that would give his life for you without giving it a second thought."

By now Master Shifu was closed to Tigress placing the lotus flower on her hand, "Of course, the Dragon Warrior wouldn't be my first option, but if he makes you happy…"

Saying this Shifu turned around walking away from a dumbstruck Tigress, the female tiger gaped a few times until she found her voice once again.

"I…I don't like Po! And I'm not jealous or anything like that!" she exclaimed with indignation in her voice.

Shifu looked over his shoulder looking directly into Tigress eyes, "I never said you did. And I never said you were." Said Shifu referring to what Tigress had just said. "Go and get ready we will leave in a few hours."

Shifu turned around the corner coming face to face with Zhong who was smiling widely at him.

"Well, I didn't know you like the panda so much." Shifu rolled his eyes while following the boar inside the Inn.

"He is the only one I can trust to make Tigress happy." Said Shifu, "Even if sometimes I got the sudden urge to strangle him."

Zhong snicker patting Shifu on the back, "There's nothing like your own children growing up."

"You tell me, I usually have a group of six children that sometimes don't know if their growing or just being childish." Replied Shifu dryly.

Zhong glanced sideways to Shifu a big mischievous smile forming on his face, "If you think that about your own kids, you just wait for them to have your grandchildren."

Zhong made his way to the kitchen laughing loudly as Shifu crash into a wall.

* * *

><p>Viper was enjoying the bath while hearing with some amusement the boys at the other side of the wooden wall.<p>

"_Wait, is that the diagram you use for Tigress?" _Exclaimed Po, Viper rolled her eyes nodding her head to Tigress who was just joining her in the bath.

"_Eh, if I say no, would you believe me?"_

"_No way! Last time I couldn't move for an hour! Either you use a diagram with a real panda on it or you're not going to do anything to me!"_

"_Didn't you say you were hurting after all those fights?"_

"_Well, yes, but I'm not stupid enough to let you use me as an experiment again!"_

"_Wanna bet?"_

Tigress approached Viper blinking perplexed at the wooden wall in front of them, "what's going on?"

"Oh, you know…the usual, Po doesn't want Mantis doing acupuncture on him until he had gotten the panda diagram instead of the one where he draw a panda" Viper giggled before turning her attention to Tigress.

"How are you?"

Tigress rested her back against the wall throwing her head backwards while closing her eyes. She considered lying but that would mean having Viper nagging at her until the truth come out.

"I…have been better."

"You really hate her, don't you?" Tigress opened her eye to glance at Viper. "She seems to be the only one to make you so emotional and almost homicidal."

"Gee, thanks for the comfort words." Replied Tigress dryly.

"I wasn't trying to comfort you, just trying to understand." They both heard as a sudden water fight was started at the other side and the boys started laughing loudly.

"She just…she is planning something. And it involves Po."

"Oh, I see." Tigress turned around to see Viper giving her a knowing glance with a pretty annoying smirk on her face. Tigress narrowed her eyes at her friend making Viper's smile grew.

"You see what?"

"Come on, Tigress. Jealousy is pretty normal." Tigress rolled her eyes letting out a tired sigh.

"Not you too, I really wish you would stop those comments. Po is my friend, nothing else."

Viper giggled pretending to be serious, "Of, course, of course…only a friend you like to hug…and you like to spend your time with…oh, and let's not forget the 'Po this' and 'Po that' and 'did you know Po'…"

Viper's words were cut as a wave of warm water crashed against her. "Oops, sorry…I didn't notice." Replied Tigress sounding everything but apologetic.

Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Po turned towards the wooden wall; they looked at each other while leaning over to listen. Apparently Viper and Tigress had started their own version of a water fight. Mantis nudged Monkey with a pretty mischievous look in his eyes.

"What would happen if we throw cold water at them?" Monkey and Mantis shared an amused, maniac giggled while Crane shook his head.

"They would probably kill you both, so I wouldn't try it if I were you." Said Crane, "Either way, I think is time we go."

Mantis shrugged and turned his attention to Po, "what do you say Po? Cold water and then Tigress and Viper squealing like girls?"

"Can you imagine Tigress squealing?"

There was a silly, totally amused smile on Po's face before it was completely wiped out by an image of a pretty piss off Tigress hitting the crap out of him. After fighting 20 different people that day, Po didn't thought he was ready to face one of the best Kung Fu Masters, much less Tigress. With a look of fear, he liked to think of as one of respect, Po merely shook his head.

"Nah, I think Crane is right. We better get going, it is late and I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"This would really look good on you, why don't you try it?" Tigress made a face taking a step backwards as Viper presented her with the white lotus flower.<p>

"No, I have enough with these clothes I won't use a flower on my head." Replied Tigress shaking her head firmly.

"Please? I bet Po would like it." Tigress sighed in defeat trying to not roll her eyes at the cocky smile Viper was wearing now. Her friend had been trying to make her talk or say something about Po since they left the bath.

"Come on, Tigress. If you want to win Xiang Ju in this game you have to play it with all the weapons you have."

This time Tigress blinked perplexed directing her amber eyes towards Viper, "What game? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what game?" Asked Viper exasperate while moving closer to Tigress and turning her around so the feline was facing the big mirror in their room. "The one Xiang Ju started when she decided to flirt with Po."

There was a long silence after this, Tigress watched herself on the mirror while Viper was trying to decide where to place the lotus. Tigress couldn't help the fast beat of her heart and the warm spreading up her face as she watched herself. Her attire wasn't that different that her Kung Fu one.

Viper had chosen for her a hanfu; a two-piece attire that made Tigress felt a little strange. She like the black trousers as they were fitting and quite comfortable; on top of it though, she was wearing a purple cross-collar coat that went way down to her ankles and was tied up together around her waist by a sash. The collar formed a V and the sleeves were long and loose. She had really forgotten how it felt to wear formal clothes for a formal dinner. And now, with the lotus flower adorning her right ear, she felt quite stupid.

Viper looked satisfied and was smiling gently at Tigress who was resigned; it was easier than fighting all over again.

"I didn't start any kind of game with Xiang Ju." Stated Tigress picking up their earlier conversation. "And most importantly, I don't like Po."

"Look, everything would be easier if you just accepted it." Tigress glared at Viper and the snake glared back.

"I don't like Po. I had never liked Po and I will never like him." Tigress turned around to face Viper who was still wearing a skeptical expression. "Po is just a friend and there is no way in hell or heaven or earth that I like him in any other way or form or whatever. He is just…He is just a friend."

Viper went to open her mouth but Tigress stopped her before she could say anything, "Xiang Ju can do whatever she wants for all I care. Let's just finish this and go to that stupid dinner."

Outside their room Po was still holding his hand up in the air ready to knock, he had a hurt expression as his eyes were downcast after hearing Tigress words. Lowering his hand slowly he turned around and walk away. He was really stupid to think Tigress may want…Po shook his head fixing his open coat.

Tigress and Viper continued their conversation without even noticing Po had been outside their room moments before.

"You're being silly, Tigress." Said Viper adjusting her own flower while glancing back at Tigress. "I don't know why you keep denying it so hard. Maybe you really need to lose him like you almost did back in Gongmen City for you to realize it."

"Don't you…!" Tigress trailed off as she realized how strongly she had reacted, Viper raised an eyebrow challenging her to finish the sentence. "Don't say that. That time was…I…"

"You almost lose him." Said Viper. "Tigress, you have to make a decision and you have to do it quickly, Po won't ever be clueless about females and maybe you will lose your chance because you're afraid to try something with him."

Viper and Tigress both felt slightly shocked and pleasantly amazed as they watched the boys. Specially the giant panda who was struggling with a finger-trap, each one of them had decided to wear a kind of coat, all but Mantis who was too little to use one. Po had on him a long open fronted coat that was black with a golden dragon embroidered on the back; he had silky, dark blue pants with a thin, white slash on them. Monkey had decided on a red coat with brown pants while Crane wore a green one with dark pants.

"Are we ready?" Asked Master Shifu who was wearing his usual clothes looking slightly amused at his students.

"Yes, Master."

"Then let's get going. We can't get late."

As they started walking down the street Viper moved closer to Tigress, glancing back at Po before leaning towards Tigress. "So, you're pretty sure you don't like Po, right? Because right now trying to _get to know_ Po better sounds like such a good idea."

"Viper!" Exclaimed Tigress with her eyes wide open watching with shock at her friend.

"What? You can't tell me he doesn't look hot dress up like _that_?" Tigress opened her mouth to protest but promptly closed it turning her face away feeling her cheeks warm. She growled loudly as Viper giggle beside her saying in a singsong tone. "I knew it…you think he is hot…"

It wasn't long before they finally arrived to their destiny. Po watched with amazement the giant, red door in front of him, as a goose bowed deeply before letting them in the compound. It was definitely a pretty big yard; decorate with cherry trees and stone lanterns alongside the path leading to the house. Master Shifu was walking ahead of his students while watching carefully their surroundings, watching the few guards all around the compound and the two serious looking gooses with spares protecting the main door.

"Wow, this is huge." Said Po breaking the silence. "I didn't know Ju had such a big house."

"Yes, well, Ju is some kind of princess or something." Said Monkey.

"A princess?" Asked Po impressed. "She doesn't look like a princess."

"Now, that really hurts my feelings, Dragon Warrior."

Po turned to see the slender figure of Xiang Ju standing up at the front door. The lights coming from the different lanterns giving her a special gleam that was a highly contrasts with the attire she was wearing. The cheetah was smiling satisfied as Po couldn't quite close his mouth and his eyes were mapping out the outfit fitting her body figure perfectly. Xiang Ju had chosen for that night a white outfit, with an inner sleeveless dress, a half-bared back and ankle length; on top of it she was wearing a long gown, with long loose sleeves and a silver necklace.

"Wow." it was all Mantis could say as he too was watching with his mouth wide open.

"Oh, I…no, I mean, you sure are beautiful and all I just…" Ju raised an eyebrow while smirking. Po was babbling, flustered as he was still a little stunned by the cheetah's appearance.

Beside them Viper glanced side ways to Tigress who had her jaw clenched tightly. Xiang Ju let her eyes rested in each one of them longing for a moment on Tigress before turning completely to Po.

"Welcome to my home." She said bowing lightly. "Please, come on in."

The inside was even marvelous than the exterior. Xiang Ju leaded them inside a long hall before turning abruptly to the left where a big room spread before their eyes. There were a group of columns holding up the roof and in the middle of the room was a long table with different looking cushions to sit on. The table was filled with different kinds of food and Po was already drooling and making his way to the table only to be stopped by Master Shifu.

Ju giggled watching with amusement at the panda, "I see you like this arrangement."

"Oh, I love it! I haven't see this much food in a long time." Po's stomach growled angrily, Po scratched his head flustered while Crane, Mantis and Monkey chuckled. Shifu merely rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, sorry. I'm really hungry."

"Then we shouldn't make you wait." Another figure joined them entering the room from another entrance. It was a rather big scorpion that was shooting daggers at Shifu.

"Oh, Shifu, so glad to see you here." Grumbled out the scorpion with a tone that showed he wasn't all that happy at seeing Shifu.

"Oh, I'm glad I'm here, Master Scorpio." Shifu returned the greeting just with the same amount of venom in his voice as the scorpion.

The scorpion sneered at Shifu before turning his eyes to Po, tilting his head and scratching his chin with his tail, the arachnid huffed.

"So, you're the legendary Dragon Warrior?"

"Eh, yes, sir." Said Po a little unsure shooting a look to Ju who merely shrugged.

"Well, you don't look legendary, and you don't look like a Dragon."

"Oh, how observant, Master Scorpio. I see your observation abilities had evolved since the last time we saw each other."

Scorpio glared at Shifu and opened his mouth to retort when Master Jian appeared from behind him. "Now, gentlemen, we're here as friends and we're here to celebrate and dine together."

"Master Jian." Greeted Shifu followed by his students. Jian bowed back and indicated with his hand the table.

"Please, let's sit. I hear the Dragon Warrior was pretty hungry,"

"Oh, yes. I haven't eaten anything since this afternoon." Said Po following Jian to the table.

* * *

><p>The dinner progress in relative peace, just as the Furious Five sat at the table some other guests arrived. Po met, once again, with Master Ox and Master Croc along with the Soothsayer who, apparently, was accompanying the masters. It was evident in his face Po was in heaven sharing the table with so many legends.<p>

Ju was really laughing hard by now as Po continued the tale; her eyes were gleaming as she looked over at Po." Are you always this charming and funny?"

"No really, only when food is in the way." Commented Monkey teasingly while Po merely pouted.

"That's not true. I can be charming." He mumbled. "Without food in the way. At least not this amount of food."

The Soothsayer took another long drink from her cup, her eyes watching with some interest the interaction between Ju and Po and the reactions from the female tiger sitting beside her.

"I can see the Dragon Warrior grew since I last saw him." Tigress turned her head to the Soothsayer who was looking over a now laughing Po. The goat turned her head to Tigress and smile knowingly. "Don't you think, Master Tigress?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Said Tigress trying to block the laughs and loud voices coming from the other side of the table.

"Well, a year ago he didn't see that interest in a female." Commented the Soothsayer. "Now he seems pretty interest."

Tigress sighed standing up and leaving the table, she was tired of people around her saying things like that. She was tired of Po smiling like an idiot to Ju and she was certainly fed up of seeing Ju flirting with Po.

The Master of the Tiger style took a deep breath calming herself as the cold breeze of the night brush against her fur. She could hear the sounds coming from inside but the outside was silent and calm. Taking a step forward Tigress distance herself from the room, it hadn't been more than ten minutes when a sound beside her startled her.

"You drop this." She saw Po approaching her, on his hand he was carrying the white lotus flower she had on her head.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress didn't mean for it to come so harsh making Po winced and shoot her a nervous look. "I mean, is just…you were having so much fun I…"

"Well, I…I saw you leave the room and I thought you weren't okay. Viper couldn't tell me what happen to you and then I saw the flower and thought that I could bring it to you."

Tigress smiled at Po after he said all of that without taking a breath. "Thank you, but I just need some air, it was too crowed inside."

Po played with the flower in his hand; he looked down at it before stepping closer to Tigress. The Kung Fu Master gasped feeling Po just a few inches away from her.

"What are you doing?" Po shrugged biting his tongue while fixing the flower back on Tigress head.

"The flower really good look in you." He said smiling down at her. "In general, you look pretty today."

To say Tigress was shocked would be an understatement. Tigress stood frozen there as Po took a step backwards. "Yep, that lotus look good on you and purple does make you look really hardcore."

"Thank you." Whispered Tigress feeling strange before such a show of…affection? Interest? She wasn't sure, what she did know was the warm feeling inside her, the colony of butterflies on her stomach were always present whenever Po was near.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Said Po looking carefully at Tigress. There was a tense moment of silence after those words and each one of them, without the other knowing, felt their hearts fell.

Friends.

"Right. Friends."

Their moment was broken, however, by Ju's apparition. "Master Po? Oh, there you are!"

Po and Tigress jumped startled looking back at Ju who was walking towards them with a big smile on her face. "Oh, Master Tigress…what a lovely flower you have there."

Tigress lifted an eyebrow, glaring at Ju who was smiling mockingly at her. Without noticing the change in the atmosphere Po nodded his head.

"She looks good with it, right?" He asked Ju for her opinion turning his jade eyes towards her.

"Oh, yes. She looks _lovely_, almost like a real female." Tigress narrowed her eyes, showing off her fangs while Po remained blissfully oblivious as to what was happening between both females.

"Well, someone has to look like a real female." Replied Tigress back, Po didn't even notice he was at the center of the both of them circling each other.

"See? I told you it looks good on you."

"You really are a noble and gentle person, Master Po." Said Ju with laugh in her voice.

"Yes, Po does tend to be really noble" said Tigress looking over at Ju; both females were ignoring Po's attempts to join the conversation. "I guess that and food can be enough motivation to approach some of the most miserable souls out there."

"Oh, ingenious. How did it happen to you? Was it food or that miserable atmosphere around you?"

Tigress growled loudly, "Maybe it was that stinky odor you left after I hit your ass all over again."

"Whoa, are you guys okay?" Interrupted Po who was now almost in between both felines. He was looking at one another nervously while Tigress and Ju merely growled at the other.

"Perfectly fine."

"Just fantastic."

"O-Okay. So, mmm…can I…move aside a little?" asked Po. "I mean, I don't feel comfortable like this."

Ju and Tigress watched each other before turning their attention to Po; both felines moved aside feeling slightly embarrassed for letting their animosity against each other get in their way with Po still present.

"I'm sorry, Po." Said Tigress looking at Po her eyes locked with Po's ones for a few seconds before she turned around. "I guess I better return."

"Tigress, wait…"

But Tigress didn't wait instead she entered the place once again leaving Po and Ju outside alone. Ju followed the female tiger inside her place with some suspicion in her eyes.

Could it be she finally was breaking Tigress spirit? No, it would take more than a simple discussion to do so.

But, on the other hand, Tigress had just given her the perfect alone time with Po. It was what Ju had been looking for since the very beginning of the night but with Master Monkey and Mantis it was almost impossible to do so.

Po watched with certain confusion the retreating form of Tigress with some sadness in his eyes. Ju moved closer to him calling his attention with a movement from her tail. When Po turned to look at her he was wearing a pretty confused frown on his face.

"So, what was that?"

Ju tilted her head thinking the best way to answer the question. In the end, Ju decided a part of the truth would be beneficial for her.

"Well, we don't like each other that much." Said Ju "Master Tigress and me…well, there is a little, old fight going on between the both of us."

Po opened his mouth nodding his head, "I see. So, what kind of fight?"

Ju looked surprise at the question, "You mean to tell me Tigress hasn't told you anything?"

Po merely shrugged shaking his head. Ju had to stop the smile forming on her face at the news.

"I see, I thought by now you would be informed of everything concerning Tigress past."

Po fidgeted nervously before shrugging, "Not really. I do know some things but Tigress is a little…well, she doesn't like to share too much."

Ju faked a pretty conflictive and sad expression as she approached Po, touching his arm Po couldn't help but notice the closeness of both of them.

"Well, I do understand Master Tigress. Trying to look back at what she did and some other things must be difficult." Said Ju ignoring Po's confused look. "I bet is even terrible for her trying to say something like this to someone she considers a comrade."

"What do you mean?"

The cheetah let her tail caress Po's leg while looking intently into his eyes, making the panda fidgeted nervously.

"Oh, I don't think this is something you should ask me, I think this is something you should ask Master Tigress directly." Ju watched as Po hesitated. "But if after you asked her you still have some doubts, don't hesitate to come to me."

Ju moved closer to Po making the panda to take a step backwards, "But enough about me and Tigress, now that we're finally alone I want to say that you look pretty hot dress up like that"

"Uh? What?"

Po wasn't an ignorant, regardless of what many may think he actually knew what the reason was, or at least part of the reason, behind the comment. This was something new for Po; sure there were some females back in the Valley that would pay attention to him. But it wasn't until after he became the Dragon Warrior and he defeat Tai Lung.

This was different. Right? Xiang Ju was actually showing some honest interest in him. And yet, he couldn't help but remember Tigress.

This was so confusing.

"Are you okay, Master Po?"

"Oh, yes, I was just…eh…thinking." Ju smirked raising her eyebrow at Po.

"About what? If I may know."

Po opened and closed his mouth, unsure as to what really say. Something told him, it wouldn't be wise to say a female that he was thinking about someone else. Much less if those females seemed to have some issues with one another.

"Eh, well, Monkey said something about you being a princess…"

Ju's eyes went wide with realization as she remembered. "Yes, I also remember you say something about me not looking like one."

"Oh, no, I mean…well, you're a Kung Fu fighter, right?" Asked Po to which Ju nodded her head narrowing her eyes at Po. "Well, a princess is supposed to be all…Mm mm, well noble and things like that, they don't fight, right?"

"You're lucky you're kinda cute when you're nervous and flustered." Said Ju growling lowly, suddenly she shot Po a half smile. "I'm not a princess, exactly. My father is a noble, and you could say the Occidental Cost under his reign."

"Oh, wow…right, so…" Po looked at her shrugging. "I guess you can have anything you want, right?"

"Not always. There are some things I haven't been able to obtain." Ju let her eyes moved from Po's face down to his body making the panda fidgeted uncomfortably. "Some others I just have to use everything available to me to get it. That's why I've been training so hard under Master Jian's tutelage."

"I didn't know he was your Master."

"It's a long story, that I will have the opportunity to share with you in another time." Said Ju leaning forward to brush her lips against Po's. "For now, I have to go back to the reunion inside. I am the host after all."

* * *

><p>Monkey and Mantis whistled lowly while looking at the dumbfounded Po. "Damn, how is it Po always gets the girls?"<p>

Monkey merely shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the size that's matter."

"You know? That sound so wrong on so many levels I'm not even going to dignify your comment with another one." Said Mantis turning around to leave.

Viper and Crane, who had been spying on the scene as well, merely shopok their heads. "When do you think Po is going to realize he has two females fighting over him?"

Viper shrugged, "I don't know, but he better does it quickly." Looking towards Crane, Viper caressed his right wing with her tail. "So, what do you think?"

Crane looked aside embarrassed, feeling his cheeks warm at the contact with Viper. "I think you and Tigress are right. Xiang Ju is planning something, but I can't figure it out what exactly it is."

"I guess, we just have to be alert." Viper shook her head while shivering lightly. "Let's go, it's starting to get cold and I could use something warm."

"Eh, of course. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Tigress watched the scene from afar, inside her she was feeling many emotions but anger and sadness were the dominant ones. She followed Ju as the cheetah moved away from Po and left him there, smiling satisfied.<p>

In that moment Tigress knew two things. The first one: that Master Shifu and Viper were right, as Tigress, she wouldn't give up so easily. The second one: Tigress didn't like to lose.

If Ju wanted to play, then Tigress would show her no one messed with the Master of the Tigre style. But most importantly, no one threatens the ones Tigress hold close to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, how was it? Did you like it? I know the ending was a little...I don't know, I want to make it more shocking, but I do hope you like it. Just remember English isn't my native language so I do apologize for any grammar, spelling or any other funny mistakes.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	7. The Story Behind the Tiger Style

**AN: **Hello guys! Yes, here is the new chapter. Some things you should know, according to wikipedia Gong is an honorific that means, literally, Duke or Lord. In this story we're going to take it as Lord. Mmmm, also, don't hate me, everything in the story has a purpose.

This has some speciall dedication: First to **Spade-Omega 7** (I hope you know which part was inspired by you) and to **FFcrazy15 **because, let's face it, you're awesome.

But, enough talk, let's read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Story Behind the Tiger Style**

In the early hours of the next day, Tigress woke up at the sound of Po's noises. Standing up carefully, taking care on not waking Viper up, the Master of the Tiger style looked out the window to see the panda training. For the last two days they have been facing different kind of opponents, but due to the title Po was carrying it was the panda that always ended up facing more fighters all of them claiming Po would be defeat by them.

It never happened of course. Po had shown everyone Master Oogway had done well at choosing him. But it didn't stop others for trying and each time the fighters seemed to be getting better and better.

Which would explain why Po was out there training. Master Shifu didn't want to take any chances with Po or any of them, actually. Putting her clothes on her, Tigress decided to go outside and help Po. At this Tigress smiled, while it was true Xiang Ju seemed pretty determined to get to Po Tigress hadn't allowed her to even come closer to him in the last two days.

It had been funny and rather stressful for Xiang Ju was pretty resourceful. The cheetah would always find a way to get to Po and in the last days it had become like a game for them and a pretty confusing matter for Po. The rest of the Five were just betting who would break and give in first.

"You're giving it too much speed, that's why it isn't working." Po turned around startled.

"Tigress! What are you doing up so early?" Asked Po who went back to his initial position.

"I heard you training." Said the female tiger moving closer to Po. "Well, I heard you moaning in frustration."

Po smiled sheepishly at Tigress, scratching the back of his head while doing so. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Tigress shook her head waving away Po's words. "It's okay. This actually gives me an excused."

"An excused for what?" Tigress smiled coyly at Po letting her paw caress the panda's stomach as she moved to place herself beside him. Po gulped following open-eyed Tigress hand.

"And excused to spend some time alone with you." Purred Tigress. "Training, of course."

"Oh." Po could feel his cheeks warming up. The last couple of days had been so freaking weird for him. It was confusing but pleasant; here he thought Tigress would never be interested in him and she comes and surprises him.

Po glanced back at Tigress who was doing the same sequence as Po. Just as the sequence approached the moment in which Po would have to try a high punch he noticed Tigress speed up the movement to engage herself in a double hit with her left hand. Her left foot slide forward while her right foot impulse her forward to give a low kick.

"Oh, wow…How did you do that?" Asked Po in awed, he had been trying for over three weeks to get the grasp of that movement.

Tigress turned her head to look at Po, "It's simple, you just have to apply the right amount of speed and strength."

Po pouted making Tigress smirked at him, "I've been trying to do that for three weeks."

"Yes, well I've been learning this for twenty years; you can beat experience in three weeks." Po opened his mouth but stopped as Tigress gave him an up and down sweep with her eyes. "Of course, you my dear Dragon Warrior are full of surprises. I bet it's just a matter of grasping the concept for you to do so in less than an hour."

Clearing his throat he turned around not wanting to meet Tigress eyes, "Nah, you're just awesome that way. You're Master Tigress after all."

Tigress face softened hearing Po said it like that, taking a deep breath the feline took each of Po's arms in each of her hands. She was now face to face to Po; the panda was too stunned to even say anything but Tigress gave him a confident smirk.

"Let's try it like this, shall we?" Po nodded his head dumbstruck as he felt Tigress press against him.

"I…" Po cleared his throat almost blushing at the squealing sound that left his mouth. Tigress raised an eyebrow holding up her smile.

"Yes, Po? Something wrong?"

"I…no...I…no."

"Good, then let's do this." Tigress and Po started making the sequence with Po not being able to look away from Tigress.

From his advantage point of view, Master Shifu smiled. Well, it seems Tigress was really back. He really felt sorry for Po; frowning Master Shifu decided a pretty serious talk with the panda was necessary. He couldn't allow this to continue without scaring…I mean, without asking Po about his intentions. This was going to be really fun.

* * *

><p>"I think you're gonna break him." Mumbled Viper who was watching Po moved even clumsier around. The panda had a space out expression on his face as he merely nodded his head when Monkey talked to him.<p>

"I don't know what are you talking about."

Viper narrowed her eyes to her friend, Tigress didn't show. "Oh, you know perfectly well. You and Ju are going to either hurt or make Po crazy."

At this point Tigress stopped what she was doing to turn her attention to her friend. There was seriousness in Tigress face as she leaned forward to make sure no one would hear them.

"What do you mean? I would never hurt Po."

"Are you sure?" Tigress scowled but Viper didn't stop there. "Look, I just don't want you or Po to end up hurt because you decided to follow Ju's game. I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

Monkey and Crane were laughing really hard as Po was making faces while Mantis glared at them. For a moment, Po's eyes met Tigress and the Dragon Warrior sent her way a brilliant grin only to go back his attention to the rest of the males.

Tigress lowered her face before turning to look at Viper, "I won't let Ju hurt him. And I won't hurt him. More importantly, this is what I want. Po is the one I want, I have never felt, I mean he…" Tigress looked sideways to Po before a soft smile appeared on her face. "I think you were right, I should give it a try."

Viper smirked before turning to Po and the others, "In your faces, guys. She did it and in less than five minutes, so pay up!"

"Wh-what?" Tigress turned indignant eyes to her friend who just shrugged smiling. "What did you do?"

"What did Tigress do?" Asked Po innocently but Crane, Mantis and Monkey were all making faces while putting some of their money to give it to Viper.

"Never mind that, Po." Mumbled Mantis. "Damn, I thought you would keep silent or that you wouldn't let Viper get a confession out of you so easily."

"You guys made a bet!" Exclaimed Tigress standing up and glaring at the males. All of them looked frightened for a moment as the female feline leant forward menacingly. "Well, did you or did you no make a bet about _this_?"

"Oh, don't worry, Tigress." Said Viper counting what the boys had just given to her. "There is enough for us and go out shopping."

"I can't believe you all!" Exclaimed Tigress indignant while Po was merely perplexed.

"Wow, wait a second, what happen? What did you guys bet?" Po narrowed his eyes to Monkey. "Why I wasn't on the bet?"

"Oh, believe me big guy, you were." Said Mantis chuckling.

"I was?" Po blinked confusedly.

Monkey wriggled his eyebrows to Tigress who was growling lowly. "Yep, want us to te…ow!"

"I don't think Po wants to know."

"Hey! I do want to know!" Exclaimed Po, the panda shrink on the spot as Tigress eyes turned towards him.

"No, you don't." Then just as suddenly as she had been upset she smiled towards Viper who gave her a nervous smile. "So, you mention something about shopping? What kind of shopping?"

Viper giggled, "Well, whatever kind you want, part of this is yours actually."

Po and the others watched as Tigress and Viper left, the panda turned to his friends still confused. "So, do I want to know?"

"Probably, but you better find out on your own. I wouldn't want to face Tigress if any of us decides to tell you." Commented Crane patting Po's back.

* * *

><p>"Crane? Is that you?" Crane turned around only to be hugged by a pair of strong, yet soft arms. "It is you!"<p>

"M-Mei Ling?" Crane couldn't help but stutter as Mei Ling lingered on the hug more than was prudent.

Viper, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis all turned around and watched the scene, some with smiles on their faces and Viper with conflictive feelings. Po chuckled as he gave Crane the thumbs-up before making kissy faces. Monkey started laughing along with Mantis until Mei Ling turned around to face them

"Hello, guys! Long time no see."

"Hello, Mei Ling, how are you?" Asked Viper trying to smile while Crane joined in with them.

"Oh, I'm good. You know, participating in this tournament just like the rest of you." Mei Ling grabbed Crane towards her. "I knew you guys were around here, but my Master didn't want me to go far from him. I'm lucky I could escape and was wandering around until I saw Crane's hat."

"He never goes without it, which is pretty awesome. I can't imagine myself trying to fight with a hat." Commented Po with a contemplative look on his face.

"Don't even think about it," Warned Monkey who could notice where Po's thoughts were going.

"What? It would be really awesome. I mean a hat, a cape and a sword!" Po's eyes gleamed with emotions as he pictured it in his head. "The legendary warrior of legends…"

Mei Ling raised an eyebrow to which Crane merely shrugged. "We're used to it. It takes time…but, it's actually cool in the end."

Mei Ling looked from one master to the other until her eyes fell on Po. The Chinese mountain cat smirked, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she stretched out her hand.

"You must be the infamous, Dragon Warrior." Said Mei Ling to a pretty modest Po who took her offering hand in his. Mei Ling let her eyes wandered to Viper and then to Tigress. "I see the stories I heard about your…ahem, greatness are really true."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so." Said Po. "I have heard everything about you from Crane. He usually doesn't keep quiet about it."

Mei Ling giggled while turning to watch a very flustered Crane, "Really? Oh, you have to tell me what he has said, and maybe I can tell you all about..."

"Yes, right. It's so good to see you, Mei Ling." Interrupted Tigress glaring at Mei Ling.

Mei Ling moved closer to Viper who was grinning at Tigress, "So, is she still in denial or…"

"Oh, well, now that you're here I can fill you in everything that has happened since we last wrote you."

Viper and Mei Ling shared a laugh while Tigress could only rolled her eyes, "So, are you ready for this tournament?"

Mei Ling joined the Five and Po in there walk towards the stadium. "I have to; Master told me this is the moment for me to get the complete mastery."

"Wow, really? So, you're gonna be a full-fledged Master after this?" Asked Po joining the conversation.

"Yes, all I have to do is get to be, at least, between the ten best fighters and the title is mine."

"Well, for what Crane has told me you're an amazing fighter, you're fast, you're strong and you also look pretty in green." Crane slapped Po in the head while Monkey and Mantis laughed.

Mei Ling actually lowered her face embarrassed with a satisfied smiled on her face, while Viper couldn't help but turned around. Preventing everyone but Tigress to notice her expression.

"I don't know if I am all of that, but I'm pretty good and confident in this." Mei Ling smiled. "Uh, guys, if you don't mind…I'm gonna steal Crane for a little bit. See ya!"

"Wow, Mei Ling is really pretty."

"Oh, no you don't." Po jumped startle as Monkey grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. "What's with you and felines anyway?"

"Uh, I don't know what are you talking about." Said Po looking aside with his cheeks warm and his eyes meeting Tigress.

"Of course you don't." Mantis shook his head as he placed himself on top of Po's shoulder. "You never seem to notice when hot females are all behind you."

Viper kept on glancing to Mei Ling and Crane who were talking animatedly in the back. The snake couldn't help but notice how short the distance between both of them was getting shorter. However, Viper was interrupted by a growling noise beside her.

Po's stomach called the attention of the fighters around them. Some would turn to glare at Po while others would merely laugh. The panda could only rub his stomach with a starving expression all over his face.

Tigress rolled her eyes while putting something from behind her. "Here, you can have this."

Po's eyes literally lit up, the Dragon Warrior grabbed the dumplings putting two of them on his mouth. "fank you."

"Po, don't speak with your mouth full."

"Swowy"

Up in the fighting stage a new fighter had just appeared. It was a tall, rather bad looking gorilla; he had a rough face with a nasty, arrogant smile. The gorilla looked at the contestants before standing up and hitting his chest.

"I, Dan Iron fists, challenge Master Mantis for the title of Master of the praying mantis style!"

"Go Mantis! Yeah!" Screamed out Po as soon as Mantis made his way to the main stage.

The Furious Five along with Po were looking their fellow Master jump to the arena facing his opponent. The gorilla grunted while he let his eyes glance mockingly at Mantis.

"I'm gonna crush you, little guy. You're cutesy; little face won't work against years of training."

Viper actually cringed as she hear the gorilla's words, Monkey shook his head while Po said, "Did he actually call Mantis little?"

As if answering his question Mantis hit the gorilla a couple of times before sending him flying out of the arena.

"Who are you calling little?" Said Mantis glaring at the now unconcious gorilla. Shika tilted his head shrugging.

"Winner, Master Mantis."

"Wow that was awesome." Mantis huffed crossing his arms. "You defeat that guy before the fight would even start."

All conversation among the Five and Po was suddenly interrupted by the new fighter taking her place on the arena.

Xiang Ju bowed respectfully to the audience and then to the rest of the contestants. Her eyes sweep all over the stadium before they met Po's eyes. Winking at the panda she stood up before sending Tigress a half smirk.

"I am Xiang Ju. Solely heir of the Xiang family. Student of Master Scorpio and Master Jian." There were several voices whispering, some of the Masters would looked at each other with worry evident in their eyes. Tigress merely frowned getting ready to fight.

"I have come today to challenge a fellow fighter, Mei Ling from the Lee Da Academy."

Tigress gasped, she was shocked at what she had just heard. Turning around she saw Mei Ling frowning alongside with Crane.

"Well, this was unexpected." Mumbled Viper beside Tigress. The Master could only nodded and before Mei Ling could move any closer to the stage Tigress stood up and went towards her.

"Mei Ling, be careful." The mountain cat smiled, winking at Tigress. "Don't worry, I will. Too bad you can't fight with her again."

Tigress stood there with worry filling her heart. She watched as Mei Ling climbed up the small stairs.

"You girls know the rules already." Shika looked from one feline to the other. "So, enjoy the fight. Begin!"

There was tension in the air; Po could feel it as he watched the faces of his friends. Turning towards the fighting stage he saw as Mei Ling and Xiang Ju took their fighting stances.

Po frowned as he noticed Ju took in the form of a pretty familiar stance. With her left leg and left arm in front of her body and her right leg and right arm behind, facing her opponent. The stance was just the same Tigress usually used in fights.

But before Po could voice this discovery the fight began.

"Well, this is really surprising." Said Mei Ling watching at a pretty calm Ju. "Usually, the first one you challenge is Tigress."

"That's correct, however today I felt generous." Mei Ling raised an eyebrow.

"Generous?"

Xiang Ju smirked, "Yes, today I'm going to fight you to show Tigress I'm beyond her abilities and that she had no chance to stand against me."

"You're mental if you think I'm gonna let you advanced to the next stage of the tournament." The mountain cat said shaking her head.

"We shall see."

The first attack struck Mei Ling like a lightning; Ju hit with powerful, agile punches. Her claws were out digging painfully on Mei Ling's arm. The Mountain Cat hissed in pain before taking advantage of Ju's grasp on her. Turning around the other feline's arm Mei Ling launched a punch to Ju's face, only to turn aside and kneelt the cheetah in the stomach.

Breathing hard both, Ju and Mei Ling jumped backwards. The mountain cat looked down at her arm and saw with amazement blood pouring from the wound. Lifting her eyes with an angry glare she took her stance position once again. Ju from her part was smiling satisfied.

Xiang Ju growled running towards Mei Ling, jumping up and making a mid-air turned only to let her left leg fell with a powerful trust on Mei Ling's face. The Mountain Cat groaned in pain as she fell on the ground blood coming out of her mouth.

Mei Ling stood up with some difficulty looking at Ju with narrowed eyes. The cheetah was definitely different form last time. The strength, the speed, even the movements…she was using the tiger's style but among her technique she was grasping some other styles combining them. And she hit harder than she did last time.

"I see you weren't lying." Said Mei Ling.

"Good, then are you going to fight me seriously?" Ju purred satisfied as Mei Ling put an extending staff from behind her. "That's it, Mei Ling. Show me what you got, so I can show everyone else what I got."

This time Mei Ling was the first one to strike. She was fast and her staff allowed her a long range on her attacks. Ju grunted at the sharp pain she felt on her head. Mei Ling was running towards her jumping up to make a twist of her body with both of her legs lifted from the ground, she swung them around as her torso remained as horizontal as possible. The impact was immediate and Xiang Ju was thrown to the left side.

The fight was escalating as the time passed by. The audience was pretty exited all of them screaming and cheering on their favorite fighter, down near the stage some of the fighters were just as excited as the audience while the rest were analyzing the fight. Xiang Ju and Mei Ling were pretty famous among them and many of them had known each fighter in different circumstances.

Tigress eyes were following every moved, every strike and every hit. Crane was just as worried as her because, even though Mei Ling was fast and holding her own in the fight; it was evident who had the upper hand.

"She wasn't lying when she said she had gotten better." Tigress gritted her teeth and closed her paws tightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Po letting his hand rest on Tigress shoulder. The female tiger turned to look at him with a serious expression.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Mei Ling."

Po returned his attention to the fight, tilting his head. "She is an amazing fighter. But I didn't know Xiang Ju was this good."

"She wasn't that good." Replied Crane who couldn't take his eyes from the fight. "Whatever she has been doing this last four years it works wonders on her style."

"Yeah, she almost looks like Tigress when she is fighting." Said Po.

"That's what she wants."

Po was about to ask what was the meaning of the comment when a scream of pure pain called his attention.

Mei Ling was holding her arm with tears forming in her eyes. Her black eyes were glaring at Ju who couldn't take the smirk off of her face.

"It hurts, right?"

"You…"

"Nuh-uh, Mei Ling, you should be a good loser." Said Ju moving her finger mockingly at Mei Ling.

"What did you do to me?" Ju titled her head, contemplating the answer.

"Well, as far as I know, I think I broke your tendons." Ju narrowed her eyes, a gleam of coldness appeared in them. "Give up, before I do more damage that your body can handle."

Mei Ling stood up holding her arm tightly, her staff was on the ground and she was trembling. Sweat was falling on her face along with the blood from her mouth.

"I won't give up." Said Mei Ling through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Xiang Ju stood up with her arms in front of her in an attacking position. "Then, let me introduce you to the Ba Fa, or as you may know it, the Eight Methods."

Mei Ling opened his eyes and, for the first time ever, there was a small tingle of fear in them. "You…you know…"

"Yes, I do."

Without any more words Ju went to attack, the first thing she did was trap Mei Ling in a deathly grasp around her neck, her free hand hitting the back with several punches. Mei Ling screamed out as she struggled against the hold, digging her own claws on Ju's arm. Ju let go of her but before Mei Ling could do anything else Ju launched herself against her. It was fast and really painful and the last thing Mei Ling knew before she lost herself in unconsciousness was Ju's voice whispering in her ear.

"Tell Tigress, she is next."

The stadium burst into cheers and exclamations, even some of the Masters did the same. Up in the main balcony Master Jian smirked satisfied. Ju turned to bow respectfully to the audience before leaving the stage.

However, Crane was the first one to get to the main arena and tend to Mei Ling's wounds. Po and the others joined him shortly after and then made sure to take Mei Ling to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>That night the atmosphere was a gloomy one.<p>

Crane had been allowed to accompany Mei Ling along with Viper. The rest had returned to the Inn and after an early meal each one of them had go to the backyard to train.

Po had to admit this was all new for him; it was strange the way everyone reacted, how all of his friends seemed angry and almost violent against Xiang Ju. Yes, Po understood it wasn't fair and that Ju should had probably be a lot nicer and not do the damage she did. But, this was supposed to be a fighting contest, right? Wounds were normal as were the techniques everyone could use in the tournament. Though, Po didn't know the last one, he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of it.

"I thought you may be hungry." Po lifted his head to see Tigress smiling gently at him. As soon as he saw the food on the plate his stomach started grumbling angrily. "I'm glad I wasn't mistaken."

"Oh, thanks." Tigress sat beside Po watching the panda eat the stinky tofu and dumplings.

They shared a pretty comfortable silence while the sounds coming from the city reached the inside of the backyard. The stars were decorating the dark night sky and the cold breeze was anything but comforting.

"How is Mei Ling doing?" Tigress scowled turning her head towards Po.

"She is okay, but fighting would have to wait."

"What do you mean?"

Tigress sighed massaging her temple, "Ju almost destroy the tendons on Mei Ling's arm. She also broke some bones and did some pretty nasty damage."

"Oh, I see." This time the silence between them was tense; Po had so many questions that obviously needed to be addressed.

"How come you guys always seem so angry with Xiang Ju?" Po kept on talking under Tigress watchful stare. "I mean, sure you guys had some kind of a fight or something and today…well, she didn't need to be so harsh…"

"Harsh? Harsh?" Po shrunk as Tigress glared at him. "She was more than harsh and next time I'm gonna re-arranged her face!"

"O-Okay, um…so, she mentioned once about you and her having a fight or something and …well…I just want to understand." Po put a trembling hand on Tigress knee, wincing as the Kung Fu Master turned her face towards him.

Po expected a punch or something like that but instead he was pleasantly surprise to discover Tigress hand above his.

"I guess you deserve the whole story."

Tigress turned to face ahead of her, she took a deep breath as her thoughts organized what she was about to tell Po. There was fear inside her heart, mainly because there were some things she wouldn't risk to tell the panda.

"After Master Shifu adopted me he received an official letter. It was from a very wealthy family, part of the Imperial family, actually." Tigress let out a forced smile. "The Xiang Family is pretty old and influential. The head of the family had a daughter. His only child and he wanted the best Kung Fu Master in all China to train her."

"You mean, Master Oogway?" Tigress nodded her head. "Xiang Ju was to be trained by Master Oogway?"

"Yes, but Master Oogway had stopped taking students, directly under his tutelage, a long time ago." Said Tigress. "So the next in line was Master Shifu. The problem was, well…I was already under his tutelage and I was being trained to take over the title of Master and more specifically, Master of the Tiger style."

"I don't understand, why couldn't the both of you study together?" Asked Po.

"Because Po, there can be a lot of fighters but only one Master." Said Tigress. "Besides, Master Oogway would take active part in our training when we were ready. When we have learnt the inner workings of Kung Fu. But he was already thinking on forming the Furious Five. So he did the best thing he could do to settle the matter."

"What did he do?"

Tigress chuckled, but her laugh was bitter, "He decided we should prove our worth. During a whole year, Xiang Ju and I would train and, by the end of the year, we would do…something, to show we deserve to stay in the Jade Palace and become full-fledged masters."

Po was looking impressed and surprised at hearing this; certainly this wasn't something he had heard before. He always thought Tigress had been at the Jade Palace from the very beginning without any kind of trouble.

"So, what happened?"

"Xiang Ju was a really good fighter; she had already had some training and was way ahead of me." Tigress frowned at this part tilting her head while looking over at Po. "We trained really hard, always trying to defeat and surpassed the other. We never got along and we hated each other."

"After the year was up we were given a test." By now Tigress face was somber and her voice dropped as if remembering that day.

"What kind of test you have to do?" Tigress tensed up, she didn't meet Po's eyes instead decided to avoid the question making Po opened his mouth once only to close it again.

"Well, in the end I won, Xiang Ju was rejected." Tigress's lips lift up a little. "She didn't take it well. Tried to take over my position since that day. You know the funny thing about this?"

"What is it?"

"She was better than me at first."

"No! really?" Tigress smiled at Po's incredulity.

"Yes, she actually won some of our training sessions."

"But…but you're you!" Said Po. "She can't possible defeat you, doesn't matter how strong she has become."

"Thank you, Po."

The panda glanced sideways to Tigress, biting his lower lip before taking a chance, "Tigress, what was the test like?"

Tigress tensed lifting her head but evading Po's eyes. In her mind she was thinking how to respond to Po's question. She couldn't help but remember the orphanage, the kids calling her monster, Ju's smirk, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis looks of horror when Ju decided to tell them about the test.

Tigress heart wracked with fear as she thought of Po's reaction. Holding her tears and whatever negative reaction she may have, Tigress turned her face to Po and smile weakly at him.

"It was a just a simple one-on-one fight."

"Oh, I see." Po smiled throwing his arm around Tigress, surprising the Kung Fu Master as he hugged her closer to him. "I'm glad you won, it gave me the opportunity to get to know you."

Tigress smiled satisfied while Po hid away his frown. He knew Tigress was lying to him, but right now he didn't care. He just knew Tigress needed someone to comfort her, he had never seen Tigress share any kind of tears in front of anyone and for nothing. Whatever the test was, the real answer could wait. For now he was going to enjoy the feeling of Tigress press close to him.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when the guards at the main door woke up alerted by a sound coming from the road. The Captain of the guard moved to the road raising a hand to stop whoever was approaching the city at such an hour.<p>

"Who is it?" His voice boomed in the middle of the night. It didn't take too long for three figures to appear under the moons light.

The three figures were big and robust; one of them was walking with a staff; or something that resembled a staff.

The guard's eyes opened wide as he saw the three shadows approaching the main gate. "Shennong gong." Said the guard respectfully bowing at them.

"Hello, we're sorry to have come at such an hour but…as it turns out we couldn't stop for the night." Said the main figure as it took a step forward. Under the lanterns light the face of an old, pretty gently panda smiled at the guards.

"It's okay, Shennong gong," Said the guard. "Please, come on in, I will make some of my guards to escort you to your compound."

"Thank you, we sure can use some sleep. I have a feeling this visit is going to be one hell of a ride."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I really hope you enjoy this, because I enjoy writing it. I do apologize for the spelling, grammar or any other funny mistake, Rnglish isn't my native language and I don't have a beta.

Mei Ling was necesary to show Tigress Xiang Ju had changed. And I hope you enjoy Po and Tigress interaction.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!


	8. Po has to make a decision

**AN: **Hello there, it's been too long for my tastes but life has been getting in the way in the worst way possible. I've been really, really busy with so little time to write or think about anything that isn't school...Anyway, here is an update that I hope you like.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Po has to make a decision**

Shika let his eyes wandered lazily to the fifty or so fighters in front of him. He stood up and cleared his throat before addressing the audience.

"The last few days you have enjoyed each and every fight." The deer continued his speech in a monotone and bored tone of voice. "And now, after the bloodshed, the deaths and the defeats we have the last fifty contestants!"

The audience was going crazy screaming and cheering; Po was looking around quite happy with himself as he nudged Monkey to give him a smile and a high-five. Tigress smiled softly shaking her head, feeling slightly embarrassed when Po did the same with her.

"I don't know how the people can cheer and scream like that after hearing this guy." Whispered Mantis. "I mean, look at him! He looks so bored."

Shika stretched out his arms before letting them fall heavily at his sides. "People of China, please honor the finalist of the Tournament!"

Another ovation, this time with all the audience standing up and even the Emperor clapping with a half smirk on place.

"Five copper dàn said he would fall asleep any minute now." Crane rolled his eyes at Mantis while Po took the dare indicating Shika would most likely fall asleep during Jian's speech.

The deer took a step forward and indicated the fighters to approach him. Po was crossing his fingers begging Shika would fall asleep. While the deer let his eyes moved from one contestant to the other, turning to the side he watched as Jian nodded in approval.

"Well, you are the lucky one to pass to the next stage of the Tournament." Said Shika whose demeanor changed from one of pure boredom to one of seriousness. "This means you're the strongest fighters in all of China, or probably the lucky ones who had to fight some lame-ass fighter."

Jian rolled his eyes clearing his throat making the deer straighten up, "Right, so here is the deal. You will have this weekend to rest and train and decide who want to start next week."

"What do you mean?" Asked Po slightly confused.

Shika sent Po a quick glance before answering, "Simple. From now on you will fight until only ten of you are left."

"What happens then?" This time it was Tigress the one who made the question. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Ju smirked.

"You won't have to worry about it until the time is right, Master Tigress." Said Shika, his comment was received with a frown and it left many questions unanswered.

"For now know this, the only chance for any of you to claim a title is through the dead of your opponent. Otherwise you just lose your honor and the pride to be called a Kung Fu Master."

For the first time since they were put together Po realized and noticed the fighters beside him. A lot of good Masters had fallen under the clutches of some of the guys present. Some of them had on arrogant smiles, some others were serious or eying him or some of the Furious Five with greed. Only a handful of the presents were Masters Po knew and grow up respecting and admiring. He lowered his eyes with a sad sigh escaping his lips; this tournament wasn't as fun as he thought.

Listing his head he found himself looking directly into hazel eyes. Xiang Ju had been trying to make some kind of contact with him since her fight against Mei Ling, but Po had been hesitant about it. It had been the first time he noticed just how brutal this tournament really was. Of course, he didn't realized just how bad it could get until he saw Jian killing a raccoon after he challenged the black jaguar.

"Are you okay?" Po almost jumped startled by the hand closing tenderly around his forearm. The panda turned around to see Tigress close to him. Way too close. Po could almost smell the sweet fragrance of the dumplings they had enjoyed together for lunch and he could almost feel the heat coming from Tigress.

"Po?" The Dragon Warrior gulped as his eyes met Tigress's ones. He saw mildly amusement in them but also saw concern, something that wasn't there before the whole deal with Tai Lung and even Shen.

"I'm…okay, just hungry." Replied Po softly looking aside pretty quickly.

Tigress smirked finding the sight of a pretty flustered Po endearing; she tightened her hold on his forearm while making sure Xiang Ju didn't miss one single moment. Tigress sent Po a half smirk before leaning in nuzzling her face against Po's neck, purring softly and making the panda shiver.

"Well, it seems this tournament has really changed since we last participate in it." Commented Crane interrupting the little moment between Po and Tigress.

"Yeah, crazy uh?" Po started laughing a little moving away from Tigress and walking ahead of the rest of the masters.

Viper raised an eyebrow at Tigress who shrugged innocently while Monkey, Mantis and Crane looked confuse. "What happened to Po?"

"Wishful thinking, I hope." Commented Tigress smirking while licking her lips and following Po.

"Wishful thinking?" Asked Mantis confused. "What the hell did that mean?"

"I really, really don't want to know so I advise you to not ask." Said Master Shifu surprising the masters. Viper merely shook her head, Tigress really knew how to make things interesting, she took the 'divide and conquer' to a whole new level.

Poor Po, he really didn't know what was going to happen to him.

* * *

><p>The Emperor entered the hall without his personal guard. He had sensed the presence in the room as soon as he put a foot inside. With a dismissing wave of his hand the doors closed behind him and the red fox moved forward.<p>

"It's been too long for my tastes since I last saw you, Lord Shennong." A giant panda appeared from behind a huge pillar. Watching him this close the Emperor noticed just how old he was. At least older than the infamous Dragon Warrior.

"My Lord." Said the panda bowing deeply. "I apologized. It's been a little hard to try and make my way to the city."

"Why? Now that Shen is no more I thought I would be amused by your visits more often."

The panda allowed himself a half smirk as he moved closer to the fox. "It wasn't easy. I have to make some arrangements due to some change of events."

"Such as…?" The Emperor eyed Shennong. He had known the panda since he was a cub his father had always held a deep friendship with the panda. After his father died China had fallen into turmoil due to Shu Han being a cub when it happened. Shen's actions went unnoticed and the contact the Imperial family had with Shennong's kind was cut off after it.

Now, a few years later the panda and the few survivors had appeared out of nowhere, ready to face the threat that was Shen only to have an unexpected savior do the job for them.

"My son." The broken tone from the panda was all Shu Han needed to turn his attention to the panda.

"Your son? I thought he died along with your wife." Shennong winced at the bluntness.

"Yes, I thought so too. It turns out, he is alive."

"Well, where is he?" Asked the red fox with interest. "How do you know he is…?" Shu Han trailed off frowning, his eyes moved from the panda in front of him to the floor then back at the panda. "You've got to be kidding me. The Dragon Warrior?"

Shennong nodded his head; there was pride in his eyes but also worry. Shu Han smiled and then started chuckling. "This ought to be interesting…Like father, like son."

"I don't understand."

"He looks all soft and cuddly, but it's actually a good fighter." The panda wondered if he should be offended or worried about the 'soft and cuddly' comment but decided to not mention it. The Emperor was known for his peculiar behavior.

"Have you seen him fight?"

At this the giant panda put his chest forward in pride, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I've seen enough. He is good, if a little unorthodox."

"Yes, too bad he hasn't faced anyone out of the ordinary." The Emperor caressed his chin as he tilted his head. "Of course next week this is going to change. The finals are getting closer and the ones left to attend to it are the best in their own arts."

"That's right. I'm dying to see what my son can do with really good and serious fighters."

Shennong hesitated for a moment before continuing. "That's one of the reasons why I am here. I won't let Jian's plan progress any further just to see what happens."

Shu Han nodded his head moving to the closest window, he looked outside to the main yard of his palace. He hadn't meant to let Jian's plans progressed any further, the tournament was just the perfect moment to stop his ambitions and Shu Han admitted he was planning on using the infamous Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and Master Shifu. But now…

"I guess, you're right, Shennong." The Emperor turned to see the panda bowing deeply in front of him. "Still, it would be better if we see how this progress. We do need to be observant; half of the fighters that got into the last round are Jian's students or relate to him some way or another."

"Thank you, your Majesty." The red fox smiled softly.

"There is no need to thank me yet." Shu Han tilted his head eying the panda with some curiosity flashing in his eyes. "So, tell me, how do you feel about arrange marriages?"

"What?" Sputtered out the giant panda. The red fox let his lips twitched upwards.

"Yes, your son does make a good candidate for a marriage and I know my father would have liked to extend his friendship with you through our families."

"I…well…I haven't and he…I…"

"Unless, you're ready to finally take Lady Gael's offer?" The panda cringed at the mention of the female earning him a chuckled by the red fox.

"I think arrange marriages sound interesting, who do you have in mind?" Shu Han chuckled; it was really easy to manipulate the panda in front of him once you mention Gael. That female not only was scary but she was a menace sent directly from hell. Thank the gods she was more interested in big, black and white males.

"How about my cousin, Xiang Ju?"

* * *

><p>The weekend caught Xiang Ju trying to find the best way to approach Po. Xiang Ju was a proud feline.<p>

She had grown under privilege circumstances. She had lived with different kind of luxuries, always getting what she wanted without caring for the consequences or the innocent ones she could take away from her goals.

This may explain to some point her obvious animosity towards the only person that had dared to cross her path: Tigress. The young feline had taken away from Ju something she took for granted; since she was a cub her father had made sure she knew how to fight and how to be a proper Xiang. Tigress had humiliated her so she must pay.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior."

Po turned around with his mouth full with peaches. He looked slightly embarrassed, holding a hand up for Xiang Ju to wait a second. The cheetah looked over at Po with a mixture of amusement and exasperation as the panda tried to swallow fast.

Suddenly, Po stopped and then started coughing, Ju didn't hesitate a second she was just right beside him patting his back and drawing circles on his back in a soothing manner.

"Easy there, Po. You shouldn't try to swallow so fast."

Po gulped clearing his throat as he was suddenly aware of how close was Xiang Ju. And just what she was doing with her hand. Dear Gods! First Tigress and now Ju? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Thanks." There was an awkward moment of silence before Ju took a step backwards and eyed Po with a frown.

"I see you…don't feel comfortable with my presence the way you did before."

Po fidgeted nervously looking around him, there were different people walking down the street but none of them were any of his friends. Where the hell were they anyway? Po returned his attention to the cheetah in front of him.

"Well, you're…I mean, you…fought well." Finished Po lamely almost face-palming himself at how stupid it sounded.

Ju nodded her head in understanding. "I see. You mean the fight against Mei Ling and…I bet after that you found some stories about how horrible I am. I guess I was wrong about you after all."

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Po confused.

"I thought it would be different with you. Yes, Tigress and I have issues and yes I was harsh in my fight against Mei Ling. But I thought you…" Ju shook her head turning around. "I thought at least you would be kind enough to hear my side of the story."

Po winced before going after Ju; he grabbed her arm softly and turned her around. "Sorry, I just…Well, it was kinda disturbing watching the fight and…I'm still confused about the little fight between you and Tigress…"

Ju seemed to think over Po's and the panda offered her a shy smile. "How about I heard your part of the story and you come with me to visit the city. I was supposed to meet with Monkey and Mantis but they aren't here and I don't think they would come. So…?"

"You're really lucky I like you a lot, Dragon Warrior." Said Ju stepping closer to Po, purring softly before dragging the panda behind her. "Let me give you a personal tour. I hope I can be a better…entertainment for you."

Po gulped nodding his head as he let himself being dragged by the cheetah. After a while Po forgot all about the tournament or why a nagging, familiar voice kept telling him that he shouldn't be so close to the feline next to him.

If you took all the confusing conflict, Xiang Ju was actually funny and new the best food stands in the city. Po had eaten more than he could take and now they were up in a small hill overlooking the city.

"So, are you enjoying your day so far?"

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe I eat that much!" Said Po rubbing his tummy, Xiang Ju chuckled licking her lips as she moved closer to Po. The day had been a productive one and now she was ready for the final act.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Dragon Warrior." Purred Ju letting her paw caress Po's arm. The panda tensed up turning his green eyes to the female beside him.

The moment was filled with silence there wasn't much you could say with a dry mouth and a dead brain, in Po's case. For Ju it was more a matter of control. She had always liked the control she could exert on others. Having such a male like Po surrender was all she need to a have an ego boost, that and of course Tigress face was soon as she realized what the panda and her had done.

"You are certainly something else, Po." Ju leaned in and Po sat up in a fit of panic. This only brought their faces closer and the panda was frozen in place as he finally registered the closeness.

If you were to ask Po how he thought his first kiss would be, he certainly would tell you _this_ wasn't what he had in mind. Really, the innocent part of him always envisioned another feline doing this. Another face and other hands. But all trails of thoughts were taken away from Po as the lips moved against his demandingly taking from him a low, deep and quite embarrassing moan.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything serious."

It took some time for Ju to moved away from Po but as soon as she did the Dragon Warrior stood up, flustered and stuttering like an idiot while moving away from Ju's satisfied look and Shifu's and Tigress's unreadable expression.

"Not at all, Master Shifu." Ju stood up her eyes locking with Tigress. "We were just…enjoying the afternoon. I've never been one to put out in such a public place with audience."

Po felt his jaw hit the ground as Master Shifu felt a growing headache. Ju was more interested in Tigress reaction, the other female was really good at concealing her expressions but Ju could smell the anger.

"Well, it's been really fun." Said Ju turning to wink at Po. "See you later, Handsome. Master Shifu, Tigress."

Po was still trying to collect his jaw and maybe explain what had happened but as soon as Ju left the tension grew to unexpected heights. Po let his eyes found those of Tigress but all he saw there was an empty and almost hollow look. She didn't seem to register Po's eyes until a few seconds later and then Po could swear he saw a gleam of emotions there before it disappeared.

"Master, if you excuse me…" Master Shifu didn't say anything, he only sighed as Tigress left.

"I am disappointed in you, Po." Po was confused; he really didn't understand what was so bad about what he had been doing with Ju. Okay, he understood about the rivalry and all, but he wasn't…he didn't think he could take it that far with Ju.

"I…I don't think I understand, Master." Said Po.

Shifu looked Po with a scrutinizing glare. Po fidgeted nervously as he stood there waiting for whatever Shifu would do or say.

"You really don't have any idea of what just happen, do you?"

"Well, I know Ju and Tigress hate each other because Tigress got to be the Master of the Tiger style and they've been like enemies since then." Po shrugged looking genuinely confused and apologetic. "I never meant to do anything wrong, although, I don't know what I did exactly."

Shifu sighed putting a hand on his temple, "You really don't know. Did you father talk to you about the…the…birds and the bees ?"

Po choked with his own spit, embarrassed at the implication of such a question. He looked really mortified and Shifu couldn't help but smirk.

"I guess that's a yes." Shifu sat and indicated Po to do the same. "You hurt my little girl, Po. And you hurt her bad. But, because I can see it was an honest mistake I would explain something to you."

"I didn't mean to…I…" Po trailed off as Shifu lifted his hand.

"Let me explain some things to you about females…specially females like the ones that had some interest in you."

"This is…going to be uncomfortable, right?" Shifu's eyes gleam evilly.

"You have no idea, Panda."

* * *

><p>Po didn't see Tigress for the rest of the afternoon and most of the morning of the next day. He screamed out frustrate hitting the wall in front of him.<p>

"Ow!" He put the hand towards his chest caressing his now hurting knuckles.

"Why are you hitting the walls?" Monkey lifted an eyebrow as he approached his best friend. Things had been way too strange the last few days and Po seemed to know something.

"I just…mmm, I was training?" Po sat heavily on the ground pouting Monkey shook his head and sat beside him extending a bowl filled with some rice cakes.

"Wanna talk about it, Big Guy?"

Po took a bite from his rice cake looking at Monkey out of the corner of his eye. "Something happen yesterday with Xiang Ju. Tigress and Master Shifu saw and now I think…I think…I have a female's problem in my hands."

Monkey stopped mid-way with his own cake before he burst out laughing. Monkey held his stomach and bend over laughing under Po's confused stare.

"What is so funny?" He asked indignantly. "I don't find it funny! I got Master Shifu giving me the Talk and mentioning how the mating process works with female felines!"

His last outburst made the panda blush and Monkey just laugh even harder. Po glared at Monkey but his friends laugh was so contagious the both of them soon ended up laughing and rolling on the grass. From their spot inside the Inn Crane and Mantis frowned in confusion.

"What's with those two?"

"I really don't know and I don't think I wanna know." Said Mantis. "Hey, wanna go to the main square? I heard there is going to be a puppet's show."

When they finally stopped laughing Monkey shoot an amused stare to Po, "So, I bet you were traumatized, right?"

"You have no idea." Mumbled Po. "But I was also left confused. I didn't quite get what Shifu meant with possessiveness."

Monkey nodded his head before eying the panda curiously, "What did he say exactly?"

"That apparently I'm in between a war." Po stared down before continuing. "I think it has something to do with me being Tigress friend and Ju wanting…something. Shifu was pretty vague about Tigress."

The Master of the monkey style nodded his head; he kind of understood why Master Shifu wouldn't say anything specific about Tigress reaction. But watching Po he realized someone needs to tell him about it…or at least lead him to the right direction.

"What exactly you don't understand?"

Po shrugged, "If Tigress is really interest, then why show it until now? I mean, I kinda made it clear I like Tigress from a long time. Is this because she is so stubborn?"

Monkey opened and closed his mouth several times at Po's words. The panda had a twinkle in his eyes and his lips were moving upwards.

"You don't really think I was _that_ clueless, do you?" Po shook his head in mock disappointment. "Really! Everyone is always underestimating my intelligence."

"Well, there has been some evidence that has led us to believe you were kind of stupid."

"Hey!" Monkey chuckled before staring at Po.

"You really are a strange one, Po." Monkey narrowed his eyes at Po before taking into a pretty serious tone. "If you knew, then why keep paying attention to Ju?"

The Dragon Warrior looked aside embarrassed; he played with his fingers before answering in a soft tone.

"Well, no one has ever paid any attention to me the way she did." Monkey was about to retorted but decided to let Po finish. "And, well…I figure…if…if Tigress was really interest…I just never thought it would turn out into this mess."

"Wow, look at this. A thinker and a strategist. Who are you and what had you done to the real Po?"

"Monkey! I really need an advice and not a subtle life threatening talk about…" Po shivered as he said the word. "…mating habits! Really, what can I do?"

"Po the question here is: what do you wanna do?" Asked Monkey. "Do you really like Tigress? Ju? Both?"

Po shrugged not really knowing what to say, "I like both of them. I mean, I have had a crush on Tigress since I was a cub. But Ju is…well, she _is_ something else."

Monkey sighed, "You want the advice from a friend who doesn't want you to get kill because you're such a good cook?"

"Eh, sure. It's good to feel appreciate." Replied Po dryly.

"Then think carefully about what you really want."

"I could have come with that on my own."

"Would you let me finish?" Po lifted his arms in surrender and Monkey continued. "Think about what you really want, how they make you feel and what you imagine doing in a few years and with whom. Maybe that could clear some things up."

Po looked thoughtful before replying, "You think that would help?"

"I don't have a clue." Po's face fell.

"That wasn't helpful at all." Mumbled the Dragon Warrior to a now apologetic Monkey.

* * *

><p>Master Jian was strolling around the garden. This was the perfect place to escape from the outside world and think about his next move.<p>

Jian stopped under his favorite tree watching the leaves move with the wind, the afternoon was a peaceful one. He turned his head smiling, raising an eyebrow while speaking a soft, almost impassive voice.

"What do you think you're doing, Wei?" The snow leopard let the shadows of the tree she had been hiding so far. Her eyes were almost close sending an angered glare to the black jaguar.

"You promise me the head of the Dragon Warrior." She spat out moving closer her hands readying themselves for an imminent attack. "You said that if I give myself to you and compromise with the training I would be able to kill him."

"That I did." Master Jian allowed a small smirk on his face, his eyes following Wei's actions with interest.

"You fucking lie to me!"

Jian arched one eyebrow, "I did not such a thing. You, dear Wei, decided to rush into things without thinking about the consequences."

"Me? Me?" Screamed Wei running towards Jian with the intent to kill. Her attack, however, was cut short by a familiar paw closing forcefully on her wrist making her wince in pain.

Wei's eyes opened the moment she registered the one who stop her. Xiang Ju was looking at her with a cold glare, her hand closed harder making the bones and flesh moan and twitched in pain. Jian walked towards them shaking his head with a fake look of sadness on his face.

"What a shame. You show so much promise…but you let your feelings for the panda get in the way." Wei opened her mouth to retort but a movement from Ju made her growl; her knees wobbled giving into the pressure.

"However, you did serve your purpose." Jian moved in front of Wei his left hand moving slowly as Wei watched him attentively. "Sadly for you, lucky for me, you won't remember a single thing about this."

As soon as Jian was finished Wei's eyes looked unfocused and then she fell into a deep sleep. Ju dropped her to the ground turning to her Master just as another figure appeared behind him.

"She won't remember anything, right?" Asked Ju with just a hint of hesitation in her voice, she needed to be sure the snow leopard wouldn't remember her part on what had just happened or what was going to happen.

"No, she won't." Jian turned around to face the new figure behind him. It was a young cougar. "But she did enough, as well as the other contestants for you to face him. Am I right?"

The cougar nodded his head, "Yes, Master. The panda won't know what hit him after I'm done with him."

"Good, I surely hope you won't disappoint me Pai."

"I won't, Master." Jian gave Pai a once over and waved his hand.

"Very well, please take this annoyance out of my face." Ju waited until Pai had taking with him the other female and she and her master were left alone.

"What is it, Ju?" The cheetah crossed her arms while resting her back against a tree; she was looking straight at her Master with a mixture of defiance and uncertainty.

"You don't really think Pai is going to be able to claim the title from Po." The statement was a complete surprise for Jian. He didn't miss the fact Ju stopped calling the Dragon Warrior a panda and replace it with his name.

"Perhaps, but I'm pretty confident Pai would serve his purpose as well." Jian tilted his head placing his arms behind him. "Who knows? Maybe, the panda has been lucky so far and Pai may kill him. This means I only have to kill Pai to claim the title."

"I don't think Pai is going to be able to go anywhere near Po."

Jian sent a calculating stare to Ju who fidgeted nervously under it. "Am I sensing affection towards the Panda in your voice?"

"No, no at all." She answered without a moment's hesitation. "I just see enough of him to know he is more adept at Kung Fu that he had shown so far."

The black jaguar kept his eyes on the female in front of him before he leaned his head forward. "Yes, I think you're right. The panda just need the right incentive to get really serious. Let's hope Pai and you can make him show his whole potential before I face him."

Jian turned around and left Ju alone in the middle of her garden. She leant against a tree, biting her lower lip thinking about what had happened with her and the Dragon Warrior the other day. She allowed herself a satisfied smirk as she remembered Tigress face and the feel of Po's lips against her. She certanly wouldn't mind having those lips against hers once again, or having Po in a more comrpomising position.

This had turned even funnier than she anticipated. But it wasn't enough, she needed for Tigress to feel defeat and broken inside. Knowing the Dragon Warrior was Tigress weak point was just perfect for Ju.

Ju chuckled her fight with Tigress would be pretty interesting. Ju needed to make things work her way and for that she had an ace up her sleeve.

It was about time someone told Po the real reasons as to why Tigress ended being a Kung Fu Master and taking Ju's rightful place.

Yes, she couldn't let Po live with the lie that was Master Tigress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What do you think? Remember that English isn't my native language so I apologise for any funny grammar, spelling mistake you may found here. This was a really tricky one to make so tell me what you think.

Next Chaper you will finally find out what happen on the test. Thanks to FFcrazy15 for the correction on the Birds and the Bees part.

Well, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
